Crystal Edge
by NeLiIsME
Summary: AU Atlantis has gone to war with the gods and in order to save their people, Yuugi, the King of Atlantis, must give up his life. But what happens when the Lamb of Atlantis finds himself in the one place he dreams to be most? Will he come back?
1. The King from Across the Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou or any of the character from said Anime. I'm a poor College student that needed enjoyment. I do own the story and any oc's that will show up over time. Anyone want to contact me, send me an E-mail.

Crystal Edge

Chapter One

Little King from Across the Sea

The desert sands were harsh, but then, they always were. Yuugi loved the desert; the heat; the sweat; the sand; Yuugi loved everything about it, but his favorite of all was the desert of Egypt.

For the young Atlantian with black hair, naturally pointed like a starfish, and golden bangs of royalty, The sands of Egypt were just a dream. Bright amethyst eyes gazed eastward from his perch. He had never figured he would become a beacon of hope for Atlantis, like so many other kings. Yuugi knew the truth that the council kept hidden.

Condemned from birth as the seventh king of the long-lived People, the 'Sea Peoples'. Alas, Yuugi was doomed to live the shortest life of all his people. He would sacrifice himself to save his people. After all, it was the military who waged the war with the gods.

Yuugi sighed. If he looked close enough, he could just make out the horizon of Egypt. "Some day, I'll go there, even if I go in death." He smiled, standing from his perch.

The irony of his secret hiding place: it was the shadow of the first king. The first king's arms were out wide, in a gesture of welcome, but also that of a protective stance. Outsiders would not recognize the six statues that lined the outer ring.

Atlantian stone, covered in weeds and shrubs, that was all anyone saw anymore. It was only Yuugi who sought the comfort the old king's promised their people.

Sliding down the stone bank, the teen made his way towards the ferry that would take him to the inner rings.

Atlantis was made up of six sectors or rings. Each ring was separated by water, but unlike the outermost ring, the inner sections did not hold sea water, but fresh drinking water. The rings liked up in order to class. The closer a person lived to the center, the higher their status.

The inner most ring held the temple and the king. This was where Yuugi lived, but it was more of a prison to him. Normally people only ventured to the center ring for council meetings and weddings.

The other rings went in order, first class on ring two, the market and forum on ring three, middle class and working men on ring four, and slaves and farmland on ring five. The Final ring was used for the military, as it was the largest mass of land.

Atlantis was, after all, a country who waged war with the gods and ruled over all of the known world. Egypt, Assyria, Hittite, Greece, Mesopotamia, Babylonia... everyone bowed down to the demigods of Atlantis.

Yuugi fingered a golden chained crystal around his neck as he stood on the deck of a ferry. His eyes wandered to the red sails in the shape of a winged insect. Giant creatures whisking the demigods away through the sea.

Finally, Yuugi settled down on the boat, glad that no one else seemed to be there. It was rare that he could enjoy the trip home in peace. Normally he had to suffer through the military sharing his transport.

If the kings of the past had heard his prayers that morning, then he wouldn't be on the ferry to begin with. No, he would be on a real boat, heading to Egypt. Alas, that was not the case. He tucked his arms around him, placing his head over his knees. The crystals on his arms jingled as he shifted, letting his eyes rest while he waited.

He hadn't expected himself to fall asleep, but he did, and in the mist of his dreams, he was floating.

Floating on an endless ocean.

The little lamb of Atlantis would never know what happened to the ferry that never made it back to the center rings... He'd never know what a false blessing that he'd been given.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pharaoh Atemu of Kemet lounged on his barge. His Holiday was going smoothly for once. His crown having been left with his priests. The only thing that could have given him off as the king of his people were his golden bangs and black hair.

It wasn't often that the young king had any time away to relax. Holding onto a dying nation for so long would drain the energy of anyone. Alas, Pharaoh Atemu was not the most favored monarch. His holiday was more or less a blessing for everyone of Egypt.

"More wine." He called out to a slave.

Crimson eyes gazed peacefully across the Nile. The young king twirled his finger into the cool water. The slaves never held any conversation, and to him, they were only useful for mundane tasks that would please the nobility. Taking the offered chalice of wine, Atemu took a deep swallow.

Sure his people were ruled over by the Sea Peoples, but it didn't matter much to him. He still had power over his country so long as he gave yearly offerings to the island off the coast. His people thrived because of the control Atlantis had over them.

It had been years since a famine or any sort of plague had swept across Kemet. "The Atlantian people were truly remarkable. If he could get his hands on anything, just one Mystic and his fears of losing his nation would be gone forever. Alas, the Sea peoples rarely left their sanctuary.

A slave caught his attention with a gasp.

"What is it?" He snapped, knowing it had to be something big for a slave to make any sort of noise. All of them, after all, had their tongues cut out.

The slave, a man with blond hair and blue eyes, pointed ahead of them.

Sure enough, on the river was a body, hanging lifelessly from a plank of wood, an Atlantian sail wrapped about it.

"Atlantis sent it's dead to sea?" Atemu was shocked. He knew more than anyone else that the dead of Atlantis returned to the island. The source of their powers turned their body to stone and dirt. The island was made up of their dead.

"Move the barge and retrieve the body." He called out orders to the terrified slaves.

Not a single one moved from their spots. Growling, Atemu shoved passed the imcompetant slaves and dove into the river. The water was warm from the kiss of the sun, so it wasn't a shock when he hit the surface.

Atemu hadn't even taken the time to remove his _shenti_, so the thin while cloth hindered his movements in the water. When he finally reached the body, Atemu was glad to see his slaves had started to move the barge closer.

Pulling on the arms of the body, Atemu lifted it off the plank of wood. Most of the body was covered in the crimson sail, even the head. If it hadn't been for the hand sticking out, they would have never known it was a body at all.

"Lift it onto the boat." He instructed before pulling himself up on the barge himself.

Atemu watched as the frightened men and women on his vessel began to lay the body out. Not one moved to touch the crimson sails and uncover the grisly mystery.

Rolling his eyes, the pharaoh pushed through his slaves. "Take us to my townhouse." He ordered, wanting to be alone when he unveiled his package from the gods. If it was Atlantian, he would have a key to ensuring his people's future. After all, the sea peoples would be wanting the body back at the very least.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Leave me. I'll summon you if I need anything." Atemu waved his slaves from his room with one hand, his other was wrapped around the body.

He waited until he was alone before dropping the body unceremoniously on the pile of pillows he called a bed. "Tell me your secrets." He whispered peeling the wet sails from around the pale skin.

What he found was not what he expected. Atlantian, yes, there was no doubt about that. Atemu didn't take into account that the body was that of their king. If the Golden strands of hair the clung to his face hadn't been enough, the torque around his neck was. Along with the torque was a thin gold chain with a crystal attached. "Young king..."

Atemu took a moment to take in the rest of the body. It was rather small, and had he not been weighed down by the wet sails, he was sure the body would have weighed next to nothing. A thin cloth covered his thighs and torso, coming up one arm in a sleeve, clasped by a precious violet gem. Thick black hair fell across the silks of Atem's bed, creating a dark halo around the presumably dead Atlantian royal.

Placing a dark hand on the pale and clammy skin, Atemu jolted. There was a flutter of a pulse. "Not ... dead?" He asked, his voice almost breaking. He didn't know to whom he spoke, but he was sure that the king of the tyrants was indeed alive.

Jumping at the chance, Atemu called forth his slaves. "Fill my tub!" He cried out, unpinning the violet stone from the, what he believed to be, boy's sleeve, the Pharaoh peeled away the wet toga, depositing the garment on the floor for someone to fetch.

When he had the young royal undressed he was pleased to report the his assumptions had been correct. The body was that of an Atlantian male. The tattoo of a thorned vine around a crystal stood out on the boy's left breast bone. "You're far from home little god."

When the tub had been filled and the slaves had left once again, Atemu slipped into the water, his _shenti_ cloth still around his hips. It would have been too much of an effort for the king to be rid of it at this point. The warmth instantly hit him and he almost dropped the body.

"The gods sent me a great gift. I'll have to take care of you, little king." Atemu found himself smiling for the first time since he became Pharaoh. This was his chance for greatness, and Ra be damned if he'd let anyone take it from him.

Carefully, Atemu began to wash the Nile from the pale skinned demigod.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"What are we to do?" The head member of the Atlantian council looked worriedly towards the empty dais.

It had been a full week since their king had gone missing. Every Atlantian who was able had been sent out to look for him. The Military had been deployed to find the missing boat but had come back with nothing but a pile of broken wood.

"Have we been shot down before the sacrifice was made?" Another member of the council sighed, rubbing his temples. "Send out a general from every fraction. To our nations. "Katsuya, to Egypt, Heru to Assyria... Seriphim to the Hittite..." He continued on a list, the scribe writing down his orders.

The head of the council spoke again. "We need to pass out the Crystals, just in case things should take a turn for the worse." He sat back against his chair, looking lost. Things just hadn't gone their way since the death of the previous king.

"We are a forsaken nation. We no longer have the blessings from the gods. We have been damned since the old king waged his war. To think the boy thinks he would be sacrificed to save his people." The eldest council member spoke softly, his voice sounding like sandpaper rubbing together. "What would our king think if he knew the truth?"

"What indeed..." The Head of the council whispered, knowing that the others had been thinking the same thing.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Atemu groaned, finding his holiday over all too soon. He found himself back in his palace with his precious parcel sill asleep. It was nearly two weeks since he had found the sleeping royal on the Nile. Two miserable weeks of waiting. Then when he was forced back to the capital of Memphis. Kemet would rejoice, if the Pharaoh could ever get the boy to wake.

"Wake sleeping king." Atemu whispered as he sat by the bed he placed in his private temple. It hadn't been long before the Pharaoh of Kemet noticed the similarity between himself and the lost Atlantian King.

But, so far, only he and his personal slaves knew of the boy's existence. He had locked himself away for hours, only coming out when it was absolutely necessary. He would have skipped rituals had he not known his cousin Seth would break down his door and drag him there. He couldn't, nay, wouldn't have that.

So that was how he passed the days, taking meals in his room, skipping court, and avoiding his priests.

He was sure Seth noticed something was up. The man was horridly astute when it came to the Pharaoh. Atemu only hoped he would keep from questioning the Pharaoh's lack of blood lust since he returned.

It wasn't as if Atemu had given up his love for a messy execution of criminals, but if he continued to punish like he had in the passed, he would have been in the court room all day. A little blood was not worth not being there when his secret king woke.

"Seth." Atemu frowned, coming from inside his temple, shutting and locking the door behind him. He knew that only his cousin would walk into his rooms without knocking. "What do you want?" He asked, smoothing the cape around his shoulders. The clasp of gold that held the silk cloth together was shaped into the all seeing eye of Horus. Much like the young King's torque, the eye or Horus was the Egyptian royal insignia.

The chocolate haired priest eyed his pharaoh cautiously, his cold blue eyes questioning his lord. "Morning star, you missed the meeting of the Hittite ambassador again." He seemed to jest when he spoke the title.

"Perhaps I had something better to do, High Priest." Atemu spoke coolly, but their was venom behind his words. "Should you be so disinclined to obey you living god's request for _solitude?_"

Seth snorted, shutting the large doors made of gold. "So highly spoken of a mortal put to shame by the real gods cousin." He clicked his tongue, eying the room. Dinner had yet to be touched, as the cooks had claimed, and the room hadn't even been lived in from the look of it. No slaves had been in or out of the room for days, and yet it was immaculate.

"I have not the time to deal with you. I must go pray for the safety of Kemet." Atemu paused. "Or have you forgotten the reason the ambassador is here at all?" His brow arched at his inquiry.

"No, I have yet to forget. The Hittites are on the move. The death of the Hittites left in their wake..." Even Seth had to shutter. "But what good could the gods do you?"

Atemu smirked. "Depends on what god you pray to dear cousin."

"You speak in riddles Atemu."

"I speak plainly as I can." Atemu ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly, I'm as lost as the rest."

Seth was shocked, to say the least. He looked at his Pharaoh's face, seeing a collage of emotions within his scarlet eyes. Never had he seen anything other than icy indifference within his eyes. Even when his father had died, Atemu had not shown emotion. So what could have changed?

"Ask no more Seth. I cannot answer. Just leave me be." Atemu retreated back to his temple, bolting the door shut from the inside. He pressed his back against the golden entrance, slumping.

"Wake up..." He mumbled, sliding down to the floor.

On the other side of the door, Atemu knew that Seth would still be standing, dumbfounded. Perhaps now the other would leave him be, unless it were something of paramount importance.

The scarlet gaze traveled to the golden bed he erected on the alter. "Even with the gods watching over him, he won't wake."

Pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light that was cast by the candles that littered the Temple. Torches remained unlit, as they caused too much smoke, and a soft blanket of furs from the north had been placed on the boy to keep him warm.

Atemu found himself obsessed with his find from the Nile. He came to realize the feeling in his chest when he thought about the boy was pain. He hated not knowing what color his eyes were, or something so simple as his name. Even a title would have been fine, so long as he could speak it.

"Won't you wake today, little light?" He asked, closing his own eyes. The boy from the Nile remained still. Everything Atemu did was for naught. He was beginning to believe the boy would never wake up.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Katsuya looked around at the Mystics and Majestics that had been lined up on the outer ring. They had finally received orders for an outside venture to find their king. The magic using Mystics lined up behind the weapon masters known as the Majestics. Each General had been given an asignment, but as stated, all except hybrids needed to travel in pairs. It was a balance that had served the Sea Peoples for hundreds of years.

Katsuya waited next to his partner Ryou. Both were Generals in the military and worked well together, had done so for years.

The two of them would depart for Egypt when the sun rose the highest in the sky. Katsuya had been through it hundreds of times. When the moment came, Ryou would grab hold of him and they would make the jump.

Ryou smiled sadly at the blond. "Sorry about having to make another jump..." The small Atlantian knew just how much Katsuya hated jumps. The ups and downs seemed to last for hours though they only traveled for a few seconds.

Katsuya smirked. "'sokay." He mumbled, fingering the belt that held his half toga to his waist. "I'll live. Besides we have the shortest jump."

Ryou chucled, shaking his head.

All too soon, they had been briefed and given the signal. Ryou took Katsuya's hand in his. "Sorry" He mumbled again as he pictured the shores of Egypt in his mind. And like that, the pair left the banks of the outer ring, vanishing from thin air.

-TBC-

Want more?

Press that Review button and you shall receive.

Flames Welcome! Ha ha


	2. He Who's Aura Burns

Disclaimer: Same as before

Crystal Edge

Chapter 2

He Who's Aura Burns

Yuugi felt like his was on a cloud. It was warm and soft and he found himself burrowing deeper into it. Something in the back of his mind told him to open his eyes, but he found he was unable to do so. Struggling to lift his eyes, Yuugi realized he stopped breathing. The teen began to thrash about in his mind, trying to breath through the haze that kept him under. Breathing a deep breath, Yuugi continued to struggle. His plight only half rewarded as he felt himself begin to breathe once again. But for some reason, he couldn't open his eyes.

"_When will you wake?"_

A voice?

Yuugi tried calling out to whoever it was who spoke. /_Help!_/

"_Why do you still sleep?"_

The voice sounded almost broken. Yuugi tried to pinpoint the location, but it seemed to be coming from all around him. /_Who are you? Can you hear me?!_/ The young king was frantic, trying anything to figure out what was going on. He no longer knew if his eyes were open or not. He saw nothing, felt nothing.

Through the vast nothingness, the voice called again, Yuugi's only beacon to reality.

"_Wake for me Little King! PLEASE!" _

Yuugi struggled more, thrashing about as though his life depended on it. Somehow he got the feeling it did depend on it. For a moment, Yuugi felt as though he would wake, but that moment was gone almost as soon as it came. /_Help me wake up! I cannot do it alone!_/

Yuugi let out a sob, the tears spilling from his eyes, even as he slept.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Atemu slumped. No matter how many weeks passed, the king slept on. He was on the verge of giving up all together and returning the comatose king to his people. Looking up a little to see the Sea King's face. Tears spilled forth from his closed eyes. "Little king? Wake up..." Slowly, the Pharaoh gripped hold of the boy's hand, vainly trying to become an anchor. "Wake up... please..."

It was strange that Atemu had to go until the moment he was ready to give up before the first sign of life in his ward. Tears slipped from his eyes as he called out to the sleeping light.

"Pharaoh!" Seth's voice called from the other side of the door. He didn't think anything he could say would sway the high priest from coming within his temple this time. Ambassadors from Atlantis were said to have arrived with the morning star and Atemu had not gone to greet them.

"What do you will of me?" He asked the gods in a whisper before letting go of the hand he'd held so dearly.

"Open this door." Seth sounded furious. "You had better have an excuse for not showing up. Do you wish to damn your people Atemu!"

The Pharaoh pulled back the latch on his temple door, cracking it open before he retreated into the shadows of the room.

When Seth entered the sacred temple of Ra himself, he was shocked to note that none of the lights were on. He waved his hand and lit the torches with his shadow magic. What surprised him was that as soon as the flames flickered on, they had been snuffed out.

"Cousin?" He asked, fumbling through the dark. He tried again to light the torches, but once more, they were put out.

"Stop waisting your energy." Atemu insisted from somewhere to Seth's left. "I don't want them lit. They produce an ash-like air."

"Well why don't you say something then? We can get something else to light your temple." Seth formed a ball of white lightning in his hand, but Atemu would have none of that. Shadows instantly blanketed the light.

"No light cousin." Atemu sounded further away than before.

"Then how am I to find my way in the dark." The high priest huffed in frustration.

"Bats and other creatures of the night can get along just fine in the absence of light." Atemu had to be someplace directly in front of him now. Slowly, Seth began to move towards the voice, his arms raised to keep from walking into anything.

"Seth?"

The high priest frowned. "What?"

"Can you make him wake up?" Atemu's voice was breathless as he lit a scented candle.

"Atemu? H-have you been... crying?" Seth couldn't bring himself to believe it. Atemu didn't cry. He had no emotions to do so. Never had he shed a tear for anything, not for pain or loss. Nothing made the Morning Star tear.

"Oh the irony Seth." The young living god sighed deeply, setting the candle down before the alter. "You would never understand. Your not the king of a dying country."

Keeping his eyes on the Pharaoh, Seth walked forward. "Have you set up your room in here?" He asked, noticing that a bed had been erected on the alter.

"Not on the bed..." Atemu sighed deeply, standing over the beautiful creature. "He sleeps... still he sleeps." his breath caught in his throat as he choked back a sob. "Wake him up Seth."

Seth always knew his cousin would go crazy one day. But in all his eighteen years of life, he did not think it would happen like this. Only sixteen floods and already--

It was then that Seth noticed they were not alone in the room. "Who is that?" He asked, taking a step closer to the sleeping King. He wasn't sure if it was an apparition he had been seeing or if the fair skinned creature on the bed was real. "Atemu?"

"He's mine..."

"A son?" Seth asked shocked. If he was the god king's son then he would be well cared for... but the boy seemed too old to be Atemu's son.

"Nay. Not a son." Atemu took hold of the hand once more. "He's more than that... He's a king..." The pharaoh shook. "Lost and far from home."

Seth took a step closer, getting a good look at the pale creature. He could have passed off as the Pharaoh's twin, even though his skin was pale and his features not as sharp as Atemu's, it was still a shell shock. "Ra... Atemu..." The high priest didn't know what to say or how to help.

"Just leave me." Atemu growled, clasping hold of the hand even tighter. "Please, just go and leave me be."

Bowing out gracefully for a lack of anything else to do, Seth turned heel and retired to his own chambers. The changes that had been wrought about by that nymph were astounding. Never had he seen Atemu like that, and he doubted that out of that temple he would see it again... at least not anytime soon.

Atemu slumped forward on top of the boy once Seth had left. Sure, he cared for Seth more than any other Egyptian, but Kemet be damned if he wanted to speak about the weakness he had just shown. Slowly, he slipped into a deep sleep, his hand still gripped in that of the King from across the sea.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Yuugi felt something warm tingling in his hand. /_Is that you? Are you there?_/ He looked down at where he thought his hand to be, but saw nothing.

"_He's more than that... He's a king... Lost and far from home." _

Yuugi froze. Was he far from home? How was that possible.

"_Ra... Atemu..." _Another voice, this time it was hesitant and almost frightened.

Ra? Ra was the sun god of Egypt. /_Am I in Egypt?_/ The irony would just about kill him. He struggled again, all the while letting himself focus on the warmth in his hand. Slowly, he felt the warmth from the cloud he 'woke' from return. There was a pressure on his chest as well as something gripping his hand.

Slowly, Yuugi's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was that he hadn't been flooded by light. Next he took note of the body draped over him. If it hadn't been for the form's gentle rise and fall, Yuugi would have cried out from fright. After all, it wasn't every day he saw a dead man. Needless to say, the Atlantian king was grateful that the body draped over him was alive.

He tried to speak, but found his voice was too raw from not being used. How long had he been out? Where was he? There wasn't anything familiar. Violet eyes looked up. It was the only comfortable position for him to be in with the larger male on top of him.

The figure shifted and Yuugi squeaked, feeling the weight shift. He tried to speak, but still no words came forth. Lifting his hand took great effort it seemed. Taking in a deep breath, he hoisted his arm up, only to have it fall back down, this time on top of the slumbering male.

Instantly awake, Atemu snapped to attention, grabbing hold of the arm that 'attacked' him. He pulled it tightly, his eyes fierce and bloodthirsty. He didn't even notice who's hand he held until he heard the soft gasp.

Yuugi had no been expecting anything so violent. His free hand instantly went up, a burning aura surrounding him.

Atemu let go when he felt the burn of his hand. He could already see the red flesh begin to blister. He hissed, blinking a few times.

There, on the bed, was the creature that plagued his dreams as well as his wakefulness. His dreams never did those eyes justice. They stared forward, filled with terror. They were the color of amethysts, but far more beautiful than any priceless gem. He felt his own body relax as the burning aura of gold vanished withing the torque on the king's neck.

"Little king?" He whispered the name he had given the boy, for he looked no more than twelve floodings of the Nile. He saw the confused look he received, but knew he could not be too far off from the truth.

'I'm no little king.' was what Yuugi wanted to say, but it came out as a choked gasp. He coughed, his small body shuddering under the weight of the pharaoh.

Atemu jumped back as though he had been burned again. "Ah!" He flew to the back of the temple, returning moments later with a chalice of cool water. " Drink it slowly." He whispered, placing a hand under the boy's head and lifting it off the pillow so he could drink.

Yuugi didn't protest, but it was clear the arrangement displeased him. When he had finished sipping the water he took a shuddering breath before he began to finally speak.

"I am no 'little king'." His voice was small, not very loud, though that could have been from not having used it in two months. "I'm the Atlantian King, Yuugi." He tried to hold himself in a proud and haunting manner, but found himself far to weak to do so.

Atemu smiled, though no one would ever know outside the temple. "Little Yuugi."

"I'm not little." Yuugi quipped quickly, though his size and stature contradicted him. "I'm sixteen planetary cycles."

That caught Atemu off guard. "Sixteen?" There was no way Yuugi looked sixteen, but he wasn't about to call the king of the Tyrant Nation a lier.

Yuugi smiled at the look that crossed the Pharaoh's face. "Atemu?" He asked, wondering if this was the voice he had heard; if this was the man who had pulled him out of his mind.

The shock showed plainly in the Pharaoh's face. "I... Yes." It was strange how that little creature demanded attention.

"So I'm in Egypt."

"No... Kemet." Atemu frowned at the king. Kemet was not called Egypt. That was just what the Atlantian's called it.

Yuugi didn't question how he got there or why, he simply smiled and nodded. "I'm glad." He whispered, reaching his hand out to clasp hold of Atemu's. A soft glow pulsed from the torque on Yuugi's neck, going to his fingertips. No sooner had the light come, did it vanish.

Atemu looked down at his hand, feeling nothing for a moment. Then the feeling came back. In place of the blisters on his hand was fresh pink skin. "Don't grab me next time." The smaller teen smiled from down on the bed, his eyes fluttering closed.

A deep blush found it's way to Atemu's face. He wanted to say something more to Yuugi, but found the king asleep instantly. Blinking and standing in the middle of the temple for a few minutes, Atemu finally decided it was time to turn heel and return to his court. He didn't think he would be able to breath in that temple just yet.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Katsuya stood, glaring at the Egyptian hight priest. "I Demand to see your Pharaoh!" He snapped, his hand on the sword at his belt. "Who are you to deny Atlantis?!"

Seth smirked. "What are you, a dog? Keep howling like a puppy, perhaps someone will take pity on you and give you a treat." His arms were crossed and his cobalt eyes stared calmly at the 'mutt'. "As I have told you, the Morning Star is indisposed."

Ryou frowned, fingering his golden chained crystal. "High Priest, we are searching for our lost King. His ferry went missing two months ago. We have search your coast, and found nothing, now we beseech you to aid us in our plight." A projection of the Atlantian King showed in the room. "His name is Yuugi." The projection began to change, and was given a voice.

_The opaque Yuugi sat up in a fig tree, one leg dangling off the side. "Ryou? What are you doing?" The teen looked down from the tree, as though he was looking at whatever captured the moment. _

_Ryou's own voice heard answering. "My King, you shouldn't play in that tree."_

"_Stop worrying Ryou. I'm fine. Don't worry about a thing. It's not like I'd die if I fell. Come on, you know the Council would never let it happen." He pointed to the crystals on his wrists. "Never ever..." _

Ryou tapped the crystal once more and the projection vanished. "Have you seen him?"

"I see someone like him every day, but..." Seth didn't know what to say. If things had been a little brighter in the room he'd be able to have said something for certain. "I don't know if I've seen him." He spoke his words carefully.

"I ask you to wait here until our king feels up to conversations. I shall have someone provide rooms for you, though I would rather see the mutt to the kennels." Seth smirked at the string of cursing that got from the blond. "As it were, we have no room there, so I'll be obligated to give you both rooms."

Ryou chuckled. They had spent the better part of a month looking for Yuugi. It seemed that no one was having any luck. They would have to report back in once they were given rooms. So, with his head held hight, and his partner's bruised pride, Ryou pulled Katsuya behind him and started to follow the high priest to their rooms.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TBC

Reviews are nice, and thanks for everyone who read this fic! I love you all!


	3. Selfishness of the Selfless

Disclaimer: Same as the first

Crystal Edge

Chapter 3

Selfishness of the Selfless

Seth didn't know what to think when the slave handed him a scroll from the Morning Star. It was a summons. Strange that Atemu would do something so formal rather than step from his room. Then again, since he learned of the Atlantian search party, he hadn't come out for anything but rituals. He'd not spoken of the boy since the first time, but the Pharaoh was actually eating again. That, at least to Seth, was progress.

Schooling his emotions from his face, Seth made his way towards the chambers of Ra.

Giving up on trying to figure out his cousin, Seth pushed open the large golden doors, only sparing a nod for the guards on duty. Since the Atlantian search party came, security had been doubled and Seth knew Atemu was acting suspicious. After all, They had only been there for three days.

"Cousin?" Seth barred the door behind him. "Atemu?" The room was dark, as it had been before. Slowly, the high priest headed to the temple, finding the door unbarred this time. It, much to Seth's surprise was not dark within the temple this time. Small crystals glittered with light above, giving the golden walls a more ethereal look. The Temple looked like the birthplace of a god rather than a place of solitary worship.

"Quiet." A small voice whispered from the alter-bed. "He's just gone to sleep." The voice was too hushed for Seth to make out if it was Atemu's or not. A head of starfish hair popped up from the bed, producing a figure clad in a fur blanket.

"Sleep? Surly you jest. Last I was here you were trying to wake him my Pharaoh." Seth shook his head in disbelief.

A crisp laughter rang through the room, very familiar, yet not Atemu. "It must be you who jests. I've been awake for three cycles of Ra." Yuugi dropped the blanket, his pale skin glowing in the crystal light. "I hear my Magestic, Katsuya was giving you troubles." He spoke offhandedly.

If Seth had been any other man than who he was, he would have fallen when his knees buckled. "Sea King?" He asked, though he knew the answer. The projection of this king had done nothing. There was no matter alive to do the king justice. "Your... men, Ryou and K-Katsuya have been searching..."

"You call him Katsuya?" Yuugi chuckled knowingly. "From what Atemu told me, you refered to him as a 'Mutt'." The small King, though he wore no clothes but the fur blanket around his waist, stepped up to Seth and shamelessly pulled him from the Temple, and into the Pharaoh's suites.

Seth dumbly followed, not trusting his own voice. This was a man with more power than any other in the known world. _This child makes the greeks cower in fear and my people bow down in submission.._ He looked on in what could only be described as awe. "Forgive me for being a little shocked at your wakefulness." He whispered, watching as the Sea King lifted one small hand, igniting the room in a soft blue light, much like the light in the temple.

"It's no boon of your own, but rather a defense of mine." Yuugi turned to gaze his deep violet eyes at the priest. "I'm not sure what happened, but I consider it a blessing. I wish to stay here, with your Pharaoh for a time. Alas, I cannot promise my own people would see it my way. I have duty to them, just as you have a duty to the Morning Star." He took a deep breath. "There is much your kind does not know about the people across the sea. There is so much I cannot speak of, but I'm not sure the gods will allow my kind to take me back so easily."

Seth wasn't sure he understood, but Yuugi just continued to speak, and far be it from him to stop the king.

Yuugi had a wave of emotion that rushed through him, causing the crystal lights to flicker for a moment before going back to their steady glow. "The gods have given me a blessing of my wish, the only one they can grant. After all, my kin prevents my biggest wish from being granted until they deem it the right time. This place... Kemet," Yuugi smiled ruefully when he used the correct term for the desert kingdom, "is the one place that has kept me going. This dream has made me remember, day in and day out, what my future brings."

"Good king... You speak in riddles."

Yuugi broke off in another string of chuckles. "Yes, and I am not the first you have spoke thus."

Seth flushed, remembering that weeks prior, he had told Atemu the same thing. "Why must kings riddle their words?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Perhaps, dear priest, our subjects should learn to play the game."

An unfamiliar laugh rang through the hall, and Seth was shocked to find it was his own voice. "You speak well for someone so small."

"And you laugh well for someone so cold." Yuugi pointed out with a knowing smirk.

It seemed to Seth, that the Sea King knew everything about him with just one look. But, his eyes held such sadness. Yuugi made Seth wonder if the boy had seen all the horrors in the world.

Yuugi tapped the gold chained crystal around his neck, causing a projection to fill the room. Desert sands filled every inch of the golden-clad room. "This is my memory. The only thing I've seen of this country. My mother was from Kemet, and though she died when I was born, this was her one memory that I have."

Some of the Haze that had fallen over Seth's eyes lifted. "So you wished to see the land of your family?" It was uncommon that an Atlantian mixed blood, and it was unheard of one being so strong.

"My mother came from Kemet, but she was Atlantian." Yuugi tapped the crystal once more. "She was the one who set up order after our conquest. She placed the Pharaoh's great-great grandfather in power.

"I'm a child compared to my people. Katsuya alone is a hundred Planetary cycles. I won't live to be twenty cycles." There was no hint of bitterness in Yuugi's voice, but rather wistful longing.

Seth didn't question. Some thoughts were best left alone.

"Please... Tell my people not to worry." Pulling a crystal from where it had been set in the room, Yuugi pressed it to his head. "Give this to Ryou." He handed the glowing blue prism to Seth. "He'll send it back to the council."

"Should you not see them yourself?" The high priest took the stone nonetheless. "They have search for you, should it not be an obligation?"

"I fear Ryou would try to convince me to go home."

"Then GO!" Seth's voice rang clear in the still chamber.

The words stung the sea king. "I have no wish to stay where I'm not wanted, but I've also no wish to return to a life of damnation until for once..." Yuugi's eyes began to glow with a violet fire. "For once I get what I _want!"_ Several of the light crystal's exploded, causing a storm of glowing dust to diffuse through the room. The glow faded as the dust returned to the torque.

"You will learn your place. I'm far stronger than you, _priest."_ Yuugi spat the word, seeming much older than the twelve floodings Seth had previously assumed. "I could snap you in half and be done with you, but it would bring me no pleasure." Small tears fell from the Sea King's eyes. " I beg you to leave me. Atemu is bound to have heard me. I'd not want you to risk his wrath."

Seth had to agree with the last part of what the king spoke. "Forgive my impudence." He mumbled, backing from the room.

Once Seth had left, Yuugi retired to the balcony. The bright glow of the fading sun cast golden colors on the teen's flesh as well as a few oranges and pinks. He pulled the furs up around his shoulders, feeling the chill of the approaching night. He shuddered, but refused to go inside just yet. His hands pressed against the marble railing, pulling himself up to get a better view of the city below.

It was breath taking, much to his pleasure. Miles of sand in every direction. Fig trees, coconut trees, vendors, houses, so many wonders that Yuugi had hoped he would one day see. Far out in the distance, he could make out a few pyramids. "Memphis." He breathed the word, as though he was worshiping it with his uttering. Below, people seemed to go about life, seemed content with what they had.

"If only I could become content as well." Yuugi whispered bitterly. He pulled himself the rest of the way up, so he could rest with his back against one of the pillars. One of his legs hung down the open side of the balcony while the other made a triangle with the marble. He kept a firm grip on the blanket, wondering all the wile if it would hurt if he simply slipped over the edge.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Atemu woke to a dark room. He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how he slept in that bed at all. In all honestly, it was simply some pillows and furs. He turned, expecting to see the outline of his guest within the room, but he was met with disappointment. Yuugi was nowhere in the room.

Slipping from the furs and pillows, he trudged through the room in a haze, hardly noticing that all the lights have vanished. He pushed the door open, entering his suites. Nothing seemed out of place. Ra's light had already left, leaving the chamber just as dark as the last. "Sea King?"The Pharaoh asked the quiet room, showing the respect for the one person in the world with power over him. "My King?"

Still, there was no answer. Atemu slipped through the golden archway, coming to a stop at the balcony. The moonlight on Yuugi's skin glittered, and the tears falling from his closed eyes gave off an unworldly twinkle. The Pahaoh was caught breathless for a moment, just taking in the picture of the Sea King against the black marble. "Yuugi?" He wasn't even aware he spoke until those bright violet eyes gazed at him.

"Ah." Yuugi smiled, wiping the tears on the corner of the blanket. "Forgive me, I didn't see you there." He pulled the fur tighter to his body. He was sure such a fine luxury would have come from Greece or perhaps even the Babylonian empire. "I trust you slept well?" The torque on Yuugi's neck glittered before it magnified the moonlight, creating more light without expending too much energy. He didn't want another explosion of power.

"My King, are you not cold?" Atemu knew that the smaller ruler wore nothing under the fur.

"Please, call me Yuugi. I'm no better a king than you are."

Atemu wasn't too sure. In Kemet, a name held absolute power. His subjects didn't even know his name, and only Seth was permitted to speak it.

"My name means nothing to me, I'd rather you and I be equals." Yuugi insisted, smirking. "Please, Atemu."

Atemu bit his lip, not used to having his name so casually uttered. "As you wish, Yuugi." There was no hesitation from Atemu's lips.

"Shaddows protect your room." Yuugi spoke the offhanded comment. "It's kept Katsuya and Ryou from entering, as well as me from leaving."

Atemu frowned. "What do you mean?" He was skeptical about the statement. Sure he controlled the shaddows, but Yuugi was far stronger than he.

"You underestimate your true potential Atemu." Yuugi dropped from the balcony, landing on his feet. "Perhaps, if you can't see it, I'll have to show you."

Following Yuugi back inside, the Pharaoh grew even more confused. The puzzle that was Yuugi of the Sea Peoples kept growing by the moment. Perhaps that was why he felt so connected to him. Atemu was a puzzle as well, though far less confusing.

Yuugi reached his hand out to touch the golden door that led to the hall. When the soft skin touched the carved gold, an explosion of shadows shot forward. They grasped hold of Yuugi's hand, shooting up his arm. The teen bit his lower lip to keep from crying out. The golden aura from before burst from the torque, expelling the dark magics from it's host. Unfortunately, Yuugi was tossed back against the floor, skidding to a halt on top of the fur.

Atemu gasped, seeing the bare chest rising and falling frantically. "Yuugi!?"

The teen held up his hand, showing that the shadows had only burned him. The skin was already beginning to mend right before Atemu's eyes. "You hold a power much like my own. You've had much longer to develop the enchantment on the door." he pointed out.

Atemu knelt at the chest by his bed, casting a sad look at the king who made no move to rise. "I have the clothes you wore..." He trailed off, lifting out the fine white silk that he'd found Yuugi in. "I'll have a bath drawn for you."

Yuugi shook his head. "I can draw my own bath." Yuugi insisted, picking himself from the floor. He bared his backside to the Pharaoh, having no shame when it came to his own nudity. "It's much more simple if I heat it myself. No use stressing the help with something I do with ease."

That was a shock to Atemu. Where he would go out of his way to find tasks for his slaves, Yuugi tried to do things for himself. "Are all Atlantian's like you?"

He couldn't stop himself from uttering his question, but the light laughter from the King told him he didn't pass his bounds. "Atemu, I like to think, I'm one of a kind."

"I assure you, there is none like you here."

"Perhaps there should be Atemu." Yuugi's eyes held a bit of sadness in them, as though they were reading through his very soul and judging his poor worth as a king. "Perhaps there should be..." He repeated. "Then again," the young king chuckled bitterly, "who would want to be me?"

His hand took the cloth, "Go to your court in the morrow." Yuugi didn't spare a glance at the Pharaoh as he slipped into the bathing area of the chambers. He didn't even bother to shut the door, for fear of more shadows.

And, Atemu just watched him go, knowing that if Yuugi had been the king of Egypt, it would no longer be a dying nation. Egypt would thrive under Yuugi's law.

Taking a long glance at the door to his chambers, Atemu finally decided he could no longer be inside. He pulled open the door, feeling a tingle of his magic before he let go, hearing it slam back into place.

Once outside his suite, Atemu's face hardened, his emotions vanishing. He didn't even take notice of the guards that were stationed outside of his room. He had no idea why Yuugi made him want to change his ways, and the only person he felt that he could talk to was Isis.

"Isis." He pushed opened a door that was three halls down.

"Welcome my Morning Star." Isis stood, her silk gown spilling onto the floor, the only white visible in the dark room. "I've been expecting you." She lit a candle with a wave of her hand. "He's something quite amazing, isn't he?"

Atemu knew who the woman spoke of.

"Alas, my Pharaoh, he has a bleak future." There was sorrow in her voice. "Worse yet is that he knows." Isis placed a hand on her temple. "He has a gift of life... When that Ryou boy showed me a memory of his, it was of King Yuugi."

Atemu frowned, wondering what the woman was going on about. "As far as I know, Ryou was the King's playmate when he was small."

"Ah, but it was what the Sea King said that struck me as shocking. 'When war is had, it's not the rich who die.' He speaks of a true king. Sad that sins of the father come back for the son." She spoke knowing that, if nothing else, Atemu would understand that.

"He crushed this kingdom Isis. My father ruined us." Atemu's voice was sharp, promising pain if she didn't drop the subject. "Atlantis is a great kingdom. There is no way he could feel the same as me."

Isis shook her head. "He has you confused?" She asked, tactfully changing the subject.

"More than you know." Atemu wanted nothing more than to grab at the woman's skirts like a son would his mother. Alas, he was a king, no matter how mad a king he ended up being. "He's a complex puzzle and a web of deception."

The High Priestess shook her head, opening her arms for Atemu. He needed no words as he burried his face in her shoulder. "Hush now My Great One. Dwell not on what you cannot see or understand."

Atemu nodded, taking a deep breath. "Take this moment with you to the grave Isis."

"Along with the many other moments. Yes, My Pharaoh." She bowed her head, showing her submission to his will.

"Sometimes I envy Marik." Atemu whispered, finding that his confusion had lifted, if only a little. "Promise me, Isis, That you'll tell me more about him when you can." He knew that there were things the gods didn't permit her to speak of, and things that they refused to show her, but the seer always told him what she could.

"Always."

Atemu left the Priestess' chambers, feeling much better than he had when he left.

Returning to his chambers, he was surprised not to find Yuugi once again. The elusive king was never where he would have expected. Atemu looked around the room, but nothing seemed to have been touched. The fur was still on the floor where it had been left.

"Yuugi?" Atemu felt like he had been through this same thing already this evening. The candle had long since burned out, and there was no glow in the main room.

Walking into the bathroom, where he'd last seen the king, he noticed this room was not as dark as he first thought. A dim glow came from one of the smaller baths. "Yuugi?" The Pharaoh stepped closer to the light, seeing the sleeping body. A small smile came to his lips. "Dear Yuugi." He shook his head, grabbing a drying cloth and making to take Yuugi from the tub. "I don't understand you, but I'm compelled to keep you by my side."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"So, they have found him?" The head of the council asked, inspecting the crystal that Ryou had brought back before returning to Katsuya and their king.

Another member of the fifteen shook his head. "Let us hear the message."

Bitting his lower lip, the head council member tapped the crystal, watching as a fur-clad Yuugi looked at them.

"_My good council. I'm fine and well, have no fear on that. I'm sure by now you know I ended up in Egypt. I'm told I was found on the river Nile. I would have contacted you all sooner, had I been able to. As it were, I've been sleeping for two months. _

"_I'd like to ask that you remain patient. It has always been my wish to visit the place of the sand seas. Forgive my selfishness, but I won't forget my duty or my people. _

_I beg of you all to not send any more people after me. I'll be home by the time the year is up." _

Yuugi's voice was cut off, and the projection faded back into the stone.

"He speaks of selfishness." A council member in the back of the room laughed bitterly. "He speaks of what he is incapable of being. Even if he were to know the real reason of his sacrifice, I'm sure he'd still go through with it."

"Yes, of that I have no doubt." The head council member sighed sadly, looking at the stone. _If only I could tell you the truth, little Yuugi. If only I could keep you from becoming the one thing that will destroy the gods..._

With brooding thoughts, and heavy hearts, the council dispersed to peal out the news of their king's plight. At least the people would be able to rejoice. After all, they knew less than Yuugi did.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

-TBC-


	4. Let th Punishment Fit the Crime

Crystal Edge

Chapter 4

Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

Yuugi woke to the sunlight spilling warmly on his face. The furs had been peeled back, and he shivered warmly in the morning heat. He hadn't really felt the desert heat when he was in the temple. He blinked, wondering why he was not in the temple to begin with.

Peeling back the sheer curtain, the violet eyed king stepped onto the sun-kissed marble, the warm surface comforting him. Yuugi took the first step, looking around. No longer was he in the Pharaoh's rooms, but rather a suite all his own. Gold still covered the expanse of the room, but the door was made of marble instead of the cursed gold that was in the Pharaoh's suite.

"At least I can get out this time." Yuugi smirked ruefully, pulling open the obsidian marble doors.

Ryou and Katsuya, standing at attention, was the sight the greeted him. "Did you not go home?" He asked, remembering having given the message to Seth. Yuugi had figured that Katsuya and Ryou would have gone back home, but he must have been mistaken.

"I went, but I refuse to leave you in a place like this." Ryou quipped, placing his hands on his hips. "Katsuya and I will stay here with you, not matter what. You can't get rid of us."

Katsuya didn't look too pleased. "Yuugi..." He spoke informally, casting a glance at his white haired partner. "Why don't you want to go back?" He knew it was on everyone's mind, but he thought he'd best adress the question. Everyone knew Ryou wouldn't question Yuugi, so the blond would have to do it in his stead.

"Answer me this: Why would you go back?" Yuugi smiled, never faultering in his cheer, but the smile never reached his eyes. "I'll go back Katsuya... just not yet."

Ryou frowned. "I've reinforced your door, the shadows can't enter." He wasn't too fond of Atemu, having heard Yuugi's cry of pain the first time he tried to open the door.

"I care not. I was only startled before, but thank you." The sea king fondled the amethyst pin on his shoulder, realizing that Atemu must have had someone dress him. "Where is our dear Pharaoh? I wish to have an audience with him."

Katsuya ruffled Ryou's hair, silencing the remark he wanted to make. "He's in the throne room." The Majestic indicated down the hall with his finger. "Ryou and myself are not permitted past the large doors, but you can be denied nothing, my King."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, his bare feet slapping against the marble. He heard Katsuya whisper to Ryou, "At least there were less riddles."

"If only you knew Katsuya, if only. You would have held your tongue to begin with." The venom in Yuugi's voice was missed by neither of the Atlantians, as they watched their king's retreating back. It was not something that the two of them were used to, and they had to wander, was Yuugi sick?

It took a little time for Yuugi to find the correct set of doors, finally having stopped a golden-skined woman with priestess robes. The look she gave him sent shivers along his spine, and he couldn't help but think, if he had a mother, would she have looked at him like that when he had is hand in the fig jar? Yuugi just smiled,bowing his head to her a little.

And Isis watched him go. "The greatest kingdom, and they have a humble king." She whispered, shaking her head. "Powerful, almighty, and very humble." He was a worthy puzzle.

Finally after the sun had already reached half hight of about midmorning, Yuugi found the throne room. He pushed past the double doors, no one stopping his progress.

When the doors slammed open, all the talks quickly ended.

Yuugi noted that Atemu sat on a golden carved chair on the top of an obsidian dais. The arms of the chair were morphed into the heads of dragons, with rubies for eyes. The back of the Pharaoh's seat swooped out like wings of the sun.

A path from the door to the dais opened up, parting like the red sea. "Forgive me for intruding." He called, taking small strides up a crimson rug, made of fine cotton. "I had not known court would have been in session." He smiled at each face he passed, finally reaching the, now standing, Pharaoh.

"Please, Atemu, sit."

The air grew thick at having heard their king's name uttered on the lips of anyone. Surly their king would grow angry.

"I'd rather you used my chair Yuugi, I can stand." Atemu's words were not what his priests and council expected.

"Nonsense." Yuugi shook his head, almost giving a glare to the Paharoh, but it came out as more of a pout. He crinkled his nose, knowing just what his glare looked like. A steady light came from his torque, morphing into a crystal chair. "I said it last night, not to make others suffer when you can do it yourself."

Atemu nodded, sitting back down. When he was sure that Yuugi was comfortable, he spoke. "Proceed with the report on the attacks on our borders."

Yuugi sat patently, listening to much of the same topics his council spoke of. Egyptian culture was not much different than his own, though there were some differences. Crime on Atlantis was non-existent.

"Bring in the prisoners." Atemu's voice was cold, not like Yuugi had been used to. He looked, seeing sharp crimson eyes, void of any emotions. The sight sent a shiver up the king's spine. His attentions though, were turned when a line of broken and shackled men and women lined up at the bottom of the dais, pushed down to their knees.

"Atemu." Yuugi's own voice turned cold. How could a ruler of such a vast country subject his people to this?

The pharaoh pretneded on to hear Yuugi, his attentions on the criminals. "Waste them all." He waved his hand, deeming such the likes as criminals was beneath him.

The guards that lead the string of men and women into the court stepped forward, their curved swords raised. Yuugi sat there for a moment, his mouth handing open.

"W-wait..." No one heard him. He saw the first sword come down on a piteous woman with paper skin. "I said WAIT!" A rush of raw power flew forward, jarring the weapons from the solder's hands.

The room was still when the magic settled, but Yuugi stood, panting, the rage in his eyes glowing. "You!" He turned to face the awed Pharaoh. "I'm a guest in your lands, and it's not my place to tell you how to rule your people! But this," he pointed to the cowering creatures that most Egyptians wouldn't have called human any longer, "is _wrong!_" The chair he had been sitting on moments before exploded. "What was their crimes? Have you justification for taking away their hopes? Dreams? LIVES?" Yuugi's eyes were awash with emotion. "You take them away, and you'll be the real criminal."

Stepping from the dais, Yuugi approached the sting of prisoners. The first he touched was the woman with paper skin. "What was your crime?"

A soft light of gold closed in on the woman. Yuugi probed her mind for her crimes. It only came out at shadows, but what he saw sickened him. He shivered, watching the moment once more before he tapped her chains.

When the metal fell from the woman's arms, she sobbed. Yuugi took her in his arms. "You're safe now." He whispered, petting her nappy black hair. "I'll take care of you." His voice was soft, but he had to let go of her.

The woman fell to the floor once more, bowing in total submission. Yuugi only walked to the next prisoner and repeated the possess. He had to admit, most were guilty, but none were guilty of the punishment that Atemu had thought to bestow. The rest of the men and woman remained in the chains.

By the last person, Yuugi had expended his powers. He felt himself waver, his head filled with the crimes of others. "N-none here are deemed worthy of death, but those in the chains are not worthy of freedoms." His voice broke a little. "Freedom is a gift, one that must be earned." He turned to Atemu. "I will take the innocent, the rest I would suggest labor. The time should depend on their crimes." The King faltered, his legs bucking from under him.

Atemu rose, walking briskly to the fallen king. He had watched the ordeal quietly from his perch. He had been to shocked at the outrage that little king had displayed. The only one in the room that didn't seem phased was Seth. Little did he know that Seth had already been the subject of the unchecked rage.

Yuugi bit his lip, pulling himself from the floor. "I'm fine." He insisted, managing to stand on his own. He watched as the soldiers took the strong of prisoners. None waited for their Pharaoh to confirm the Atlantian's decree. None wished to be subject to that wrath.

Somehow, Yuugi managed to make it to where the freed woman lay, her sobs still ringing in his ears. "Come dear lady."

Atemu put his hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "Yuugi, we have others who can help her."

Yuugi snapped his head to look at Atemu. "Pharaoh, I suggest you take your hand from me." His eyes were as cold as his voice. "I gave this woman my word, and I shall not break it."

Pulling away from the flabbergasted monarch, Yuugi swooped down, lifting the poor woman to her feet. "Come." He pulled them both up straight. "We'll set things right."

Yuugi wasn't sure how he managed to get the woman from the room, but as soon as he closed the doors, he slumped against them. "Forgive me... I only need to rest a moment." The woman, who was actually no more than a child in Yuugi's eyes, refused to let go of his hands. He knew that woman were adults at a young age, but this woman was forced to grow up. Even so, her heart was scared, and Yuugi's was the only one to show her compassion.

After a minute, Yuugi found he could move again. "I'm going to use the wall for support." The magic-drained King gave her hand a squeeze and the woman nodded, still silent.

The room seemed to spin, and it was all Yuugi could do to keep moving forward and not let himself greet the marble below.

Isis stood, an imposing figure in the hall. "How can you help her on your own as you are?" The priestess took the small king in her arms. She had not been anticipating how little he weighed. "Come, lady." She held the boy tightly, but made sure his hand was accessible to the woman. "We will help you and the little king."

Keeping her mouth closed, the woman only gripped the hand tighter as the priestess led them down a few more halls. She never let her eyes drift from the exhausted form of her savior.

"Atlantian knights?" Isis frowned, seeing the two men waiting for her. "I only need one of you." She motioned to Ryou. "The other should stand guard and make sure no one is to open this door." She walked into her suite, Ryou trailing behind.

Katuya didn't complain when th door slammed shut, but he diligently took up his position at the door.

Once inside, Isis sat Yuugi down on a chair. "Great King, tell me what you saw." She asked him.

Yuugi shook his head, looking at the woman who had yet to let go of him.

"My king, permission to read your memories?" Ryou held his crystal out, but frowned when he saw a wild look in Yuugi's eyes.

"NO!" He pushed his free hand out to keep Ryou at bay. "Stop this invasive questioning. I shall not speak to you of what I saw, It's the lady's right to speak such things. If she doesn't wish others to know, then that is her prerogative!"

Ryou let the crystal fall back to his chest. "Forgive me my king." He bit his lip, knowing there was more to why Yuugi didn't want him in his mind. He would have to tell Katsuya. The other already knew something was up with their king, this only affirmed his suspicions.

"What do you know?" He mumbled, shaking his head. He was sure that Yuugi hadn't heard him, but there was an answer all the same.

"More than I care to burden anyone with." The king sent a smirk to his long time playmate. "I'm fine, just exhausted." He waved off everyone's concern for him. "Ryou, fetch some milk and honey for her as well as some fresh bread and whatever meat happens to be cooking." He bit his lip, glad when Isis finally let him stand on his own.

"Good king?" A small voice shocked Yuugi, almost causing him to fall once his feet had been placed on the floor.

He wasn't too sure of himself, he'd never been too sure, even when he stopped the blood that surly would have been wrongly spilled. "Lady, you startled me so." He chuckled, noticing his hand was still not his own. " Worry not, I'll go no place until I know you're well."

If the raven haired girl could have cried anymore, Yuugi was sure she would have. "Isis, do you think you can give her a bath?" The small teen rubbed soothing circles in the small of the broken woman's back.

"What's your name?" Isis asked the girl, taking hold of her hand, waiting for the other hand to let go of Yuugi.

As if testing the waters, she let go of the Sea King. Her movements were reluctant, but just the same, she knew that so long as it was asked of the priestess by the Sea King, nothing would happen to her. "Mana."

"Mana is a pretty name." Isis motioned to the bath hall in her chambers. "My king, we will be needing hot water, do you think you can flag down a servant?"

Yuugi huffed, shaking his head. "I feel bad for your servants, honestly, do you know how many trips they have to make to get that water?" He looked like a child, marching into the bath chamber. "It's much easier to do things like this on your own."

The room was still, but for the flickering of the oil lamps. "Watch." Yuugi motioned to the tub, the empty marble glittering in the light of the flames. The room grew humid with steam as the tub began to fill up with warm waters, spilling forth from the hand of the Sea King. A small bead of sweat fell from his brow, and his chest heaved laboriously. When the tub was filled, he slumped forward, glad that the floor held him fast. He was sure had the floor not been there, he would have continued to fall forever.

"Great king?" Mana whispered, letting go of Isis's hand. "My king." Her voice grew stronger as she placed both her hands on Yuugi's, Shadows spilled from her fingers, feeding into Yuugi.

At first, Yuugi had no idea what was going on, but when he felt his magic begin to rebel, then flicker away, he was shocked. Ge looked up into the once broken eyes, smiling. "Thank you." He pushed himself up, not looking at Isis. The woman was probably just as shock as he was. After all, not just anyone could use shadow magic. "Enjoy your bath Mana."

Leaving the two women in the bath hall, Yuugi found his way through Isis's quarters, promptly falling into a chair. He held his head for a moment, not sure how his body would handle the shadows that the girl had given him. Sure he was all powerful; sure he could topple mountains; what good were his powers when he was still recovering?

"Yuugi?" Ryou pushed his way through the door, thanking Katsuya on his way inside the room. "My king, you should rest. The Pharaoh has left his court. He's locked himself in his rooms, according to the High priest Seth."

Yuugi lifted a single brow in question. "And?"

"Well, mayhap when you feel better, you can talk some sense into him. I'm unsure what got him upset, as I wasn't in court, but I assume it's something only you can fix. No matter how ignorant he is," Ryou took a deep breath, shaking his head, "he is still vital to his kingdom, as well as your own."

"The girl has shadow powers." Yuugi instantly changed the subject, having already known he would have to deal with an irate Pharaoh. "If I thought she would be alright with Isis, I would leave with haste and find the resident magician." He took a deep breath, his body feeling like a thousand tiny electric currents were running through him.

Isis stepped from the room a moment later. "Your highness?"

Yuugi looked up, motioning Ryou to set the tray of food off to the side. "Yes?"

"Mana refuses to let me finish washing her until you leave." Isis had a small smile on her face. "She said someone so young and fail needs to get rest is he is to be her protector."

The king's face flushed a deep crimson. "I'm not a child."

"All the same, even she can see you need rest."

Putting his hands up in defeat, Yuugi stood from the chair. "I'll not retire to my room. Do you have a resident magician?"

"Mahado." Isis turned to leave once more before she froze. "You will need the Pharaoh's permission to get her apprenticeship. Mahado would do it though."

Yuugi heaved a sigh. "I just can't win today."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Atemu lay on his bed, clutching a pillow to his chest. The soft fabric against his bare chest did nothing to comfort him. He'd not expected to be sought out by the Sea King. If his tone that morning had been any indication of disgust, the word 'Pharaoh' from his lips was. He was no longer seen as an equal, and that thought left pangs in his chest, where he thought nothing could hurt him.

If he thought himself able to cry, he would have, right then an there. He'd heard Seth come and go, but he never lifted his eyes from the spot above him.

There was a knock at his door, followed quickly by a startled cry. He felt the shadows around him waver the slightest, but thought nothing of it.

"Atemu?" A voice called hesitantly from the other side of the door. If the Pharaoh heard it, he made no sign. "Atemu?" It called again, trying the door once more. The shadows wavered again, but held strong, forbidding entrance.

"Atemu, stop acting like a scolded child!"

That did it.

Tossing his feet over the side of the bed, swinging the door open with a wave of his hand, his other held a pillow. Quickly without thinking he pelted the pillow at who he assumed was Seth. When the pillow went through air, where he thought Seth's face should have been, frowned.

"I take it you thought I was someone taller?" Yuugi cracked a smile, retrieving the projectile before handing it back to the Pharaoh. "Try a little lower next time, hm?" He brushed passed the tanned ruler, entering his chambers.

"Ah.. " Atemu tried to protest when his room was taken over. Yuugi made himself at home on the bed, waiting for Atemu to do the same.

"Now, forgive me for overstepping my welcome this morning. I forget at times that others have a different way of handling things." Yuugi scratched the back of his head.

Atemu had been expecting a lot of things, but that most certainly was not it. "There is nothing to forgive." He sounded puzzled once more. "Yuu—Sea King, you were well within your rights."

"Just Yuugi is fine." The smaller teen shook his head. "And I was well out of my rights. That was your hall, and I took it over. If I'm to ask anything else of you, I must repent."

"Stop this foolishness!"

"This is far from foolish. For a day, I wish to serve you for a day. It's the only way I can repent for the lack of respect I showed in your great hall." Yuugi's eyes glittered, as though he thought the whole thing a game.

"What is it you wish of me?" Atemu frowned, trying to get a feel for the rules of Yuugi's unspoken game.

"An apprenticeship to Mahado, for Mana."

"Mana?" Why did the name ring such a bell in his head.

"That girl I took from your court this morning." Yuugi smiled sheepishly. "Isis said I would need to get your permission."

"Yuugi, I cannot just grant something like that. Mahado only takes on the highly capable and adept shadow casters."

Yuugi, who's skin still prickled with the shadows. "I would not ask this if I didn't think she was capable." He squirmed a little, suddenly finding it necessary to change the subject. "Can you take shadows from people?"

Once again, Atemu was shocked. "Why do you want me to do that? Did the door get you again?" He asked, but only became more puzzled when Yuugi shook his head no.

"Just take them out, they're making my skin crawl."

Placing one hand on Yuugi's arm, and the other on the side of his face, Atemu began to pull out the traces of shadows, using his own magics as a magnate. "How did you get so much?" He asked, still pulling shadows.

"M-Mana." Yuugi chuckled, his head feeling light as the strength that Mana had given him started getting sucked away. "I don't think she knew the effects it had on me. I was ti-tired."

Atemu looked at the teen as he started to slump down, his small fists clutching his toga tightly. "She gave you an energy boost?"

"Mmn.. Yeah. I used more to keep your shadows from me when I knocked.. I'm pretty drained right now." Yuugi took a shuddering breath, feeling his head fall forward to rest on Atemu's shoulder. "Please let her make something of herself." He whispered within the ear that seemed to offer itself up to him.

Yuugi's eyes seemed to feel like led. "Sleep now." Atemu's voice carried softly within the other's mind. "Sleep well Yuugi."

And Sleep Yuugi did, all the wile, feeling the gentle pull of the shadows. It was a side of the Pharaoh that no one had ever seen. A side that, Yuugi thought, should come out more often.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TBC

I can update nearly everyday because I have no life, but I'd like reviews. I'm not going to beg for them, but I'll be disinclined to actually write up a chapter for 'Crystal Edge' if I don't get feedback.

Thank you for my Two reviewers, this chapter was for you!


	5. Give a Little Get a Little

Crystal Edge

Chapter 5

Give a Little Get a Little

"Who would have thought?" Isis chuckled, as she brushed through Mana's now shoulder length hair. "Under all that dirt, it came out to be a sandy blond." She took a reed clip, fastening some of the strands back.

Mana giggled, having felt immediately attached to the high priestess. "You think the king will like it?" She asked, thinking about Yuugi. It was wonders what a nice bath, clean clothes and warm food could do for one's spirit. Mana no longer seemed like the shell of a girl she once was, though she still had marks that needed attention, Ryou had healed most of her wounds.

"Come now child, who wouldn't?" She asked, feeling the urge to protect this girl. "The sea king went to get permission from the Pharaoh himself to get you apprenticed to Master Magician Mahado. He'll teach you figures and sciences as well as shadow magics."

The sandy blond grinned from ear to ear. "Really?" She asked, not knowing if she should believe what the woman was saying or not. After all, so many people had hurt her. "You mean I'll learn to write?"

Isis nodded, taking the girl's hand. She had dressed Mana in a robe, giving the girl as much cloth as possible to hid her small frame. She swam in the fabric, but it did well in hiding her. The girl wanted to forget, and her cheery disposition was probably her way of moving on. "Lets get you a room in Mahado's hall."

"What's Mahado like?" Mana scuffled along, letting Isis lead her through the golden halls of the Pharaoh's palace.

"Well, he's... Loyal?" Isis chuckled for a lack of a better description of the master magician. "Devoted? Intelligent?"

"What a piece of work." Mana quipped, her voice filled with sarcasm. "I'm going to be left with a stick in the sand."

That, Isis couldn't deny. Wisely, the priestess stayed silent on the subject, opting to change. "From the point that he takes you on as an apprentice, you will become a priestess-in-training. Who knows, perhaps one day you can take over my place as a high priestess."

That seemed to brighten Mana's mood. "Okay, so, when do I get to meet the stick in the sand?"

_Mahado, you will have your hands full with this one. _Isis chuckled, not sure if she could leave the girl in the hands of a man so socially awkward that she might break him.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The light spilling into the room was what Yuugi first noticed when he woke, next was that, once again, he was in a different bed. Blearily blinking back the sleep from his eyes, Yuugi wondered how long he'd been sleeping. The bed was soft, much like all the others he'd slept on, but this felt like it had been stuffed with the softest feathers. It was warm, but not too warm, even with the heat of the Egyptian morning.

"Looks like someone decided to wake." Atemu looked up from where he sat, writing in his scroll. The papyrus lay innocently on the table, spread out along the ceder desk that had been set up by the bed. Two large, smooth, stones held the ends of the Egyptian paper in place.

Yuugi mumbled something along the lines of 'five more minutes' and turned away from the light. Atemu found the sight comical to say the least. "A king who stays in bed all day... reminds me of myself the past few months."

Flicking his eyes open, Yuugi turned back towards Atemu. "Morning?" He smiled sheepishly, a small tinge of pink dusting across his cheeks. "I must have been more drained than I thought?" He wasn't too sure of himself, and his words reflected it.

"Learn your own limits." Atemu shook his head. "I'm no expert in Atlantian magics, but I'd say that the big golden flash thing takes up a lot of energy."

Yuugi sighed, sitting up in bed. "I can't control it." He fingered the torque around his neck, but there was no love in the gesture. "The council went against my wishes and put this on me to 'regulate' my powers." There was a bitter laugh. "It takes three times the amount of energy to do the simplest task with this."

That shocked Atemu, to say the least. His eyes were wide, and if he had been anyone else, he was sure his mouth would have hung open. "Three times?"

"You would be surprised by the amount of energy I have. They put it on after I almost reconfigured the shape of the islands." Yuugi chuckled, though the memory had not been too thrilling. "I did something that my body thought was a threat, though my mind knew it wasn't. To stop it from happening, the council put this on."

Atemu bit his lower lip. Yuugi was telling him something about himself that was, if anything, personal. "Yuugi..." Ra what was wrong with him! He was the Pharaoh of Kemet! The living god, a blessing for his people, though most saw him as a curse. "I thought you would want to know, I gave Mahado the orders to take Mana." He ever so tactfully changed the subject.

"Really?!" Yuugi jumped from the bed, a smile on his face.

"Yuugi, I'd be a fool to have not. I was the one to pull those shadows from you." The Pharaoh shook his head, unable to mask the slight upturned corners of his mouth. "She's talented, to have that much raw power. It would be a danger for me not to acquiesce."

A warm breeze washed over Yuugi's skin, causing him to shiver pleasantly. "I'm sure she was happy."

That caused Atemu to actually chuckle. "From what I heard last night, she said something about, 'A stick in the sand'. It actually fits when I think about it."

"I dearly hope you jest my Pharaoh." Mahado stepped into the room, having ignored the locks on the door. His dark hair reminded Yuugi of the saying 'So black it's blue' from back home. "You must be the Atlantian Sea King." He turned and gave a respectful bow to the violet eyed king.

"Mahado." Atemu growled, knowing that his teacher had stepped over bounds once more.

"Forgive me My Pharaoh. I simply had to speak to you about your request."

As if on cue, a loud voice rang through the halls, muffled slightly by the closed door. "Mahado! Where's Yuugi!?"

Yuugi blinked. Was that Mana?

"Looks like you have another trouble maker." Atemu seemed to find it even more comical than he had before. "The gods take pity on you if she turns out like me."

"Please Pharaoh!" Mahado sounded desperate. "She's already broken half my workshop!"

"MAHADO!!" Mana tossed open the golden doors, overloading the locks. "Yuugi!"

"That is the SEA KING!" Mahado snapped, trying to get it through to the girl that Yuugi was to be addressed as decorum permitted.

"It's not a problem, Priest Mahado." Yuugi smiled, shaking his head. "Mana, how are you feeling? Your hair is very pretty that way."

Mana wrapped her arms around Yuugi, squeezing the smaller teen, "Isis said you would say that!"

Yuugi laughed, trying to break away from the girl who though he was naught but a doll to be squeezed to death. "I-I can't... b-breathe." He batted at her, looking pleadingly at Atemu.

Mahado was first to act, sighing deeply as he grasped hold of Mana's ear. "Come along, you need to study so I can get back to work." He snapped, pulling her out of the room. Her arms instantly went to her ear, releasing Yuugi.

"You know, I think you were right."

Yuugi looked up, seeing the sad look in Atemu's eyes. "What?"

"I've been so harsh." Atemu turned back to the scroll he had been writing in. "I think it's time for a change."

The violet eyed king smiled, looking over Atemu's shoulder. "I think so too."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"What do you think they are doing?"

"Who knows? Perhaps the Pharaoh has come to oppress us all once more."

"Perhaps the taxes will be raised."

"Blasphemy! We can hardly pay them as it is!"

The gossip around Memphis was the same as anywhere else in Kemet, where the Pharaoh's men had gathered. The people were ushered to the square, told nothing of what was going on. Who would have blamed them to think the worst. The man, after all, had been bleeding his people dry.

"I bet you are all wondering why you are here." Seth stepped up to the square, a scroll firmly in his hand. He smiled slightly at the mummers he received. Yes, whatever spell the Sea King had cast on his Cousin, he was sure it was for the better. "I'm sure you have all heard the rumors of the Atlantian King and his guardians. I'm here to tell you, yes it's true. Atlantis has blessed Egypt, and our Pharaoh."

The crowed began to roar, a mixed feeling. "For this very reason!" Seth shouted, getting the people to calm down so all could hear what was coming next. "For this very reason, The Morning and Evening Star has seen fit to call forth a holiday for everyone." The brunet didn't stop his speech. "Following the week-long celebration, a few matters will need to begin to take effect.

"First is a matter of Taxes." He could hear the groans of a collective few. "The taxes will be lowered a payable price, while anyone who has found unable to pay will get the assistance they need." Seth shook his head. He would get someone else to finish reading the new laws. He would be sure that by the end of the day the Pharaoh would be on everyone's lips. Already he could hear the chanting. He wasn't sure why Atmeu had written the new code of conduct with written laws and punishments, but he was sure it had something to do with whatever happened in the throne room two days prior.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Yuugi bowed his head down, his bare chest hitting the warm floor. That morning, when he woke, he found that Ryou had left him out a cloth wrap for his hips as he had asked. He had made it back to the throne room he'd been in three days prior.

Everything was quiet except for the other slaves who all sat with their heads to the floor, bent over, bowing to the empty dais. Yuugi had only smiled at them and joined the men and women on the floor. Yuugi wasn't one to back out of anything he said he would do, and if serving Atemu for a day was what he had said he would do, then by the gods, he would do it!

When the doors opened for the morning court, the first thing any of the slaves heard was a loud gasp of horror. The room was silent and everyone except Yuugi stilled their breathing.

"Yuugi?" Atemu looked down at the familiar mop of black hair. "Yuugi what are you doing?" He, as well as the high priests stood very still, watching as Yuugi bowed to the dais with the slaves.

Saying nothing, Yuugi continued to bow, knowing that his being there was making the other slaves highly nervous. "Yuugi get up from there!" Yuugi stood, his head still bowed down in a submissive nature. Honestly, he wasn't sure he suggested serving Atemu as a punishment for himself, but rather of a convenient way of teaching Atemu to do things for himself and to respect the staff. After all, without the inner workings of a kingdom, there could be nothing.

"Yuugi, what are you doing down there?" Atemu didn't like the way Yuugi's eyes refused to meet his.

"As I spoke previously, My Pharaoh. For a whole day you shall be my master." Yuugi's voice rang out clear and true in the halls. "My penance."

"As I told you Yuugi, all is forgiven!" Atemu grasped the boy's arms, shaking him, as though to shake some sense into his head.

Yuugi only smiled sadly, his body going limp lake a doll as he let Atemu shake him. "Yuugi, stop this foolishness at once!"

"Is that your wish, My Pharaoh?" Yuugi's voice grew soft as he whispered the words that only Atemu could hear. "I'll serve you with or without your permission. I always do what I say I'm going to do."

"You're DAFT!" Atemu let Yuugi go, stomping to his throne as the little king made his way back to the floor, bowing to him.

Yuugi didn't know how long he had spent there on the floor, silently listening to the talks in the room. He was sure he had fallen asleep until someone spoke directly to the group of slaves. "The Morning Star wishes to have food brought to his rooms as well as a bath ready for him." The slaves all made to get up, heading out the door to the kitchens.

The Sea King stopped them, taking the large tray from one of the slaves. "You should go rest, on my orders." He smiled at them all. "I'll serve the Pharaoh." He shook his head at the disbelieving looks the slaves gave him. "No worries, I can manage a little thing like bath water."

Yuugi turned heel and left the confused slaves. None of them spoke, and Yuugi was sure if he gave close inspection he would see their tongues had been cut out.

It didn't take too long for Yuugi to make it back to that door. "Can you open this for me?" He asked one of the guards, turning a cautious smile up at him.

It took a moment for the guard to realize he was being addressed by, not a slave, but the Sea King himself. "Right away!" He pushed open the door, watching as the other sauntered into the room, setting the tray down. He backed out of the room when Yuugi had vanished into the bathing chambers.

Atemu pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. It had been hell to see Yuugi bent over on the floor every time he looked down. He had been cautious not to ask his slaves for anything during the meeting for fear Yuugi would insist on doing it.

Having returned to his room, Atemu was glad to see a tray of grapes on his table. "Now a relaxing bath and my day is complete." He stepped into the bathroom, stopping instantly.

Yuugi leaned over the large bath, his brows knitted together. His hands were spread outward and glowing faintly. All around the room hung crystals, illumiating without the use of torches. From Yuugi's finger spilled hot water, spilling into the tub. _Why ask someone to do something that can be easily done on your own?_ Yuugi's words struck Atemu. This was what he meant. It was much easier to fill the tub with magic than to ask the slaves to bring bucket after bucket of hot water up and down the stairs.

When he was finished, Yuugi wiped the sweat from his brow. "You bath, My Pharaoh." A small smile crept onto his face when he saw Atemu standing before him.

The words 'Give a little, get a little' rang clear and true in Atemu's head. "Why don't you join me?" He suddenly asked, tugging at some of the gold that grasped his arms.

Yuugi smiled sweetly, tugging at the cloth around his waist. "Give a little."

Atemu returned the smile. "Get a little."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TBC

Thank you Onyx-21 and Cosmic Tomato. I'm glad you both like my story! This update if for you. Had I gotten more reviews I'd have been more inclined to finish this chapter when I started it, but I put it off a day. I figured that if Grams was going to check to see if I was doing homework this morning, I might as well do something, so I decided to finish the chapter.

I'm glad that people don't hate the fact that Yuugi is holding his own against Atemu. I know most people see Yuugi as weak and slightly pathetic in his inability to protect himself. My Yuugi isn't like that, yet he is. He's not weak, but he doesn't protect himself. Haha I'm lame. Anyways, I look forward to hearing from all of you who actually read this, I know you guys do read it, because I've seen the hits go up day after day. Leave a message, you'll get your updates quicker that way.


	6. The Flower's Frailty

Crystal Edge

Chapter 6

The Flower's Frailty

"Atemu, are you feeling alright?" Seth stood over his cousin, a worried frown on his face. It was true that over the past few days the Pharaoh's reputation sky rocketed, but there were still several assassination attempts. It was normal in Kemet, where the monarchy never stayed in power for more than a decade.

"I'm fine Seth." Atemu bat at Seth, trying to shove him away. "Leave me be! Really, you worry more than Isis."

"Perhaps some of us should worry more, Pharaoh." Isis smirked, looking up from her perch in the throne room. She sat on an ivory chair, staring at a senet bored. Across from her sat Mahado, having finally had a moment to rest after locking the 'Terror' in her room with a scroll to study.

Isis moved her piece, having returned her attention back to the bored. Mahado followed suit, capturing two of Isis' pieces. She didn't seem to be bothered, as though she'd already seen the outcome of the match. For a brief moment, neither Atemu nor Seth doubted that she did.

"What has the Sea King been up to as of late? We haven't seen him since he was crouched in that indecent position with the slaves." Mahado said offhandedly, bringing a thumb to his mouth as he pondered his next move.

Atemu sighed.

That was two days past, and even he had yet to see the boy after he had left after the bath they shared. "I haven't seen him."

"Don't worry about it Atemu." Seth scratched the back of his head.

A short clip of laughter startled th high priest. "Seth, but you and Isis think I don't worry enough."

Isis held her senet piece in mid-move, turning to look at her Pharaoh. Was that what she thought it was? It sounded like something she hadn't heard in such a long time. "M-my Pharaoh?"

Mahado frowned, his face in a slight scowl. He hadn't thought he would hear Atemu laugh ever again, but he wasn't about to make a big deal about it.

Blinking, Atemu looked from one face to another. His master magician was scowling, fiening disinterest, while his High Priestess stared, trying to keep her mouth from falling open. Atemu's eyes landed on Seth, meeting cloudy blue eyes. "What's wrong Seth? You look like you're about to cry."

Seth steeled his emotions, blinking back what he viciously denied were tears. "Nothing is wrong, just that you lost your mind! Where is Atemu! What have you done with him?"

Another chuckle from the Pharaoh. "You jest Seth. I'm Atemu."

"Do you not hear yourself?!" Seth shouted, grasping firmly onto Atemu's shoulders. "You are not the same Cousin!"

Atemu frowned, puzzled. "Would you rather I speak in riddles?"

"Atemu, you laughed." Isis butted in. "I think there is cause for Seth's confusion."

The Pahraoh paused, blinking a few times before looking to Isis. He saw the concirned almost motherly look in her eyes. "I..."

"Leave him alone. He's finally grown up." Mahado snapped, having been around when Atemu had first started to change from the innocent boy into the spoiled selfish child that hurt so many heedlessly. "It's good for him."

Atemu pulled away from Seth. "I think I'll go get some air." He mumbled, walking down his dais and passed his slaves. They all got up to follow their master, but he shook his head. "No. You guys go to the kitchens or something."

Promptly leaving the rest of his world behind, Atemu retreated to the one place he knew he would be alone.

The Gardens.

His mother had loved the gardens, and though it had been hard to actually grow much of anything in Kemet, his mother had managed. Her flower of choice had been the lotus, or so Mahado told him. Atemu slipped off his sandals, sitting by the white marble pool. The water here was always cool, and he found it most relaxing.

Slipping his feet into the water, Atemu began to relax. He found it harder and harder to get a grip on his emotions. The voice in his head that he was sure once belonged to his father had told him to push Yuugi away. He knew that the change never would have happened if it hadn't been for the Sea King.

Atemu gripped his chest tightly. His heart seemed to pound every time he thought of Yuugi. When he looked into Yuugi's eyes he would choke up and forget what he was going to say. Yes, Yuugi was a puzzle, and one that Atemu so deeply wanted to solve. _That isn't all you want._ He told himself, shuddering at the image of Yuugi writhing, encased in thin silk. He shook the thought away before he started to peel the silk of the 'fantasy Yuugi'.

There was no need to keep thinking about Yuugi that way. He kept telling himself that he'd already seen all there was to see. The king was not modest and had proudly walked about Atemu's rooms clad in nothing but a blanket that he discarded in the end.

Atemu played with a Lilly pad, moving it about the surface of the pool. Finally he slipped off his robe and unwrapped his _Shenti. _Finding himself less constricted without clothes, Atemu added his bangles to the pile. The last thing he wanted was to sink to the bottom of the pool because he was weighed down by gold. Once the chore was finished, Atemu slipped into the water, feeling the cool liquid lap at his skin. The gentle caress of the water felt like kisses on his skin.

Carefully the Pharaoh began to tread water, making it out to the center of the pool before he kicked up, floating on his back. He looked up at the veiled sky, seeing nothing but a hazy endless blue. He sighed, relaxing and shutting out the world around him.

Calm and serene, at one with the water, Atemu was at last in peace. So lost within his own musings that he didn't hear the soft footsteps padding against the limestone walkways that lined the gardens.

Yuugi had spent three days within the garden, not having returned to his room. He loved the beauty and serenety of the flowers. At his home, there were hundreds of flowers, growing in every direction and the Egyptian garden was like a little piece of his home.

Yuugi never even imagined he would get homesick, but he assumed it was from the lack of ever being away. It must have been normal for him to miss the sea when he was in the arid desert. He made his way towards the pool of water he'd seen breifly from the other side of the garden. He'd seen several smaller pools, but this one had held promise of a cool swim within the crystal depths.

The last thing he expected was to find Atemu laying in the lily-coated waters. He looked so peaceful and calm; very much unlike the Pharaoh he'd seen during the duration of his stay in Kemet. Smiling, Yuugi slipped his toga from his shoulder, letting the cloth pool at his feet. As careful as he could manage, he slipped into the water, shuddering pleasantly as the cool liquid caressed his sun-warmed skin.

Ever so gently, Yuugi slipped his feet from the floor, taking a lily pad with him. He was mere inches from Atemu when he reached over with the lily pad, slipping it right in the way of the Pharaoh's family jewels. "Do you bask in the nude often?"

Atemu's eyes went wide and his feet fell under him, causing him to sputter as water went up his nose. He choked, coughing up water for a moment before he got a hold of himself, breathing deeply. "Yuugi?" He croaked.

A small smirk found its way to Yuugi's face. "Did I startle you? It wasn't my intention."

"N-no. It's just... There have been a lot of assassination attempts lately." He pulled a strand of blond from his face, before looking at Yuugi.

He looked like a picture of innocence, so long as Atemu didn't look too deeply into his haunted eyes. His normal crown of spikes were just as they were when he first laid eyes on the king. Thick strands of raven hair spilled over his shoulders, sticking to his skin. Atemu found himself envying the silky tresses. It only took a moment before he realized the expression on Yuugi's face was one of sadness and almost pity.

"I forget that your country is far less peaceful than my own."

"Please Yuugi, don't pity me. I was born into my role in life. Like my father and his before him, I'll live for as long as the gods will it." Atemu pushed a golden piece of hair from Yuugi's face.

Yuugi pulled away, chuckling. "Atemu." He practically whined the name, shaking his head vigorously. When he was done, his hair clung to his face, a mix of gold and black.

Chuckling, Atemu guided Yuugi's head under the water, pushing the hair back behind him. "You look much nicer when you can see your face."

"Well, I probably can't argue with that. I look sillier than usual when my hair is stuck to my face."

"You could never look 'silly'." Atemu protested Yuugi's acclaims. There was no way the gods could have created anything more perfect.

"You should see me at council parties." Yuugi shook his head, almost insisting that he was right. "They make me wear a long toga and pearls." He pouted, swirling his finger in the water before kicking his feet up again, floating on his back. "I have to play harp. It's a big deal that someone of Royalty plays for the gods on those days."

"Would you play for me?" Atemu quickly tread through the water, swimming beside the Sea King, no missing the fact that he did nothing to hide his body.

Yuugi was silent, simply looking up at the sky. "Yeah. I guess I could."

The gods must have been laughing at him. To have the creature that he'd been thinking of moments before in front of him, flaunting the one thing he had refused to imagine. Yuugi was far from modest, and Atemu was finding it hard to take.

"Where have you been for the last three days?" Atemu had to think about something, anything besides the naked king basking in the afternoon sun.

"Near the desert roses."

"What?" Atemu wasn't sure he'd heard right. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, for the last three days I've been out here." Yuugi turned his head a little so his amethyst eyes could lock with Atemu's crimson ones. "Why?"

Atemu felt a chill go up his spine when Yuugi locked eyes with him. "Yuugi, you've been sleeping out here?" He wasn't sure if he should have believed it.

Finally, Yuugi kicked his legs back under, wading to the side of the pool. He lifted himself onto the white marble, sitting himself on the sun-warmed stones before answering Atemu. "Yes. It just reminds me of home. I guess I was missing my island. I was planning on returning to my rooms tonight."

"Yuugi!" Atemu bit his lip, trying to reign his anger away from the teen. "It's not safe out here at night!"

A small chuckle from the side of the pool made Atemu look away in shame. "Atemu, I'm well aware of the dangers I willingly place myself in." He kicked his feet in the water while his upper half started to dry in the sun. Atemu returned his attention to Yuugi, watching as the small droplets of water trailed down his chest.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump lodged in his throat, Atemu pulled himself from the water. "You will be the death of me." He mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief, "Lets go find someplace to dry out."

Yuugi only smiled, his face lighting up. He pulled himself from the floor, swooping down and grabbing his clothes in a fluid motion. Atemu found himself following the king's every moment, staring at his backside when he bent to grasp his clothes.

He held in a groan, willing away the burning he'd begun to feel between his legs. "Yuugi, do you think one day I'll be able to see your home?"

Yuugi bent down and retrieved Atemu's clothes as well. He paused before looking over his shoulder. "I could arrange it, yes. Though not until I return. I'm afraid I'll be unable to leave again after I return to the island."

Atemu nodded, knowing that Yuugi had a kingdom to run. "Yes, but I'd still like to see it."

"I could simulate a copy of it. It's not as good as the real thing, but it would probably be just as well from the time being." Yuugi had started walking, leading them back to the palace. "Lets go to my rooms." He insisted, but then stopped. "Are you okay walking like that?"

Atemu paused, watching as Yuugi eyed him up and down. He didn't necessarily linger on any part of his body, but Atemu could tell that he was being sized up by those gorgeous violet eyes. "Probably not." Atemu scratched the back of his neck, feeling himself begin to blush. He fought the urge back when he felt Yuugi's hand grasp his own.

When the world around him began to change around him, Atemu grasped Yuugi, feeling as though his insides were doing flips. It seemed to last forever, the world spinning by in a blur of colors and lights. Finally, it ended, and Atemu had to reach out and grab Yuugi's bed for support. His usually tanned skin seemed pale and almost green.

"The jumps take some getting used to." Yuugi tossed himself on the bed, motioning for Atemu to do the same.

Taking wary steps, the Pharaoh wobbled over to the bed, still feeling as though the room was spinning. "Close your eyes, the world will settle in a moment." Yuugi pulled Atemu onto the bed, making him lay on the pillows that lined the silk blankets.

It took a few more seconds, but when Atemu opened his eyes, the world was solid and not moving. He didn't want to know just _how _Yuugi had managed to get them to his room. He was still painfully aware that they both had a lack of clothing.

"I'll try to make this a real as possible. It's my secret spot on the fourth ring." Yuugi tapped the crystal on his neck, bringing forth a memory. The torque lit up, the centerpiece, connected to the twisted metal began to shimmer, changing from a solid round crystal into a blooming flower made of Atlantian crystals. It sent out warm pulses as it enhanced Yuugi's memory, making it lifelike.

The bed grew firm under their backs, turning into thick green grass with the occasional yellow flower sticking up. The scent of soil, rich and wet was the first to meet Atemu's nose. Next, the sound of running water pounding against stones met his ears. He could feel the spray of water across his bare skin, just as he could feel the grass. He kept his eyes upwards, looking at the ceiling as it vanished before his eyes, replaced by the night sky, and thousands of tiny lights, burning far off.

Finally, Atemu took a moment to look around. His hand was once more placed within Yuugi's, and he gave it a soft squeeze. The first thing that caught his eyes was the rock formation just a foot away. They were at the base of a waterfall, with a small river running inches from where they lay. Strange flowers bloomed along the banks of the river. They were white, but for the yellow stamen sticking out from within the blooms and the five petals were shaped in a star. Just like a star, they gave off a soft glow.

"Moon flowers. They bloom once a year at midnight." Yuugi's voice broke into his mind, having seen his interest in the flowers. "They are my favorite."

Atemu took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the air of the illusion. "You live in a wonderful place." Crimson eyes moved once more, resting on the tall fig trees that blocked off everything beyond the river and their hideaway. "Does anyone else come here?"

Yuugi took a moment to answer, and when he did, it sounded like he was out of breath. "No. Not that I know of."

"Yuugi? Are you alright?" Atemu looked next to him, his eyes focused on Yuugi. He didn't like what he saw too much. The other's skin was flush and warm. His chest rose and fell rabidly, as though he wasn't getting enough air. Normally bright eyes were dull and Atemu liked that even less.

"It hurts."

The illusion began to fade and Atemu saw Yuugi change as well. On the corner of his mouth was a thin line of crimson. The torque stopped glowing, but didn't change back into the round crystal. A small knife caught Atemu's attention next, stuck tightly in Yuugi's stomach. The figure next to Yuugi cursed, backing away.

The rest of the image vanished, leaving the three figures alone in the bedroom.

Atemu felt his blood run cold, seeing the dark crimson fluid begin to spill from the wound. He heard Yuugi's gasp of pain as he began to shake. He locked eyes with the would-be-assassin, throwing himself at him not a moment later.

The sound brought Katsuya and Ryou running through the door, having been left standing watch outside.

Ryou froze in his tracks, his eyes going to Yuugi's prone form. "By the gods." He whispered seeing the blood stain the silk sheets around the body. He was vaguely aware of Katsuya's movements as the taller Atlantian captured the attacker. For a split second, Ryou didn't know what to do. He stood frozen for what seemed like hours. It was a pained gasp from Yuugi that made him spring into action once more. "Everyone out!"

He sprang forward, intent of trying to save his king. Everything else would have to wait, because every second he wasted, could have been Yuugi's death, and every shuddering breath, as pained as it was, could have been Yuugi's last.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TBC


	7. The Hands of the Gods

Crystal Edge

Chapter 7

The Hands of the Gods

_Ryou froze in his tracks, his eyes going to Yuugi's prone form. "By the gods." He whispered seeing the blood stain the silk sheets around the body. He was vaguely aware of Katsuya's movements as the taller Atlantian captured the attacker. For a split second, Ryou didn't know what to do. He stood frozen for what seemed like hours. It was a pained gasp from Yuugi that made him spring into action once more. "Everyone out!"_

_He sprang forward, intent of trying to save his king. Everything else would have to wait, because every second he wasted, could have been Yuugi's death, and every shuddering breath, as pained as it was, could have been Yuugi's last._

Ryou's hands made quick work of pulling the knife out, tossing the offending object behind him. He didn't even watch to see it didn't break anything, just kept on working. "Oh Yuugi." He bit his lower lip, not having noticed that Katsuya had already cleared the room. It wouldn't do to have people there when the magic lost control.

He placed his hands over the wound, a soft golden glow coming from them. He wanted to get the wound healed up before the surge came.

With a cry of dismay, the white haired Atlantian noticed that his magic had no effect. "Yuugi, Come on, don't do this."

"R...Ryou..." Yuugi croaked out, blook dripping from his mouth whenever he opened it. A thin trail dripped from his nose. Ryou cursed under his breath. The kife hit something vital. "I-It's coming."

The was the only warning he had before the room exploded in a golden light. It wasn't a soft light that Yuugi normally used, but a blindingly bright aura.

Ryou threw open the door, slamming it shut behind him as he made it out of the light. His eyes met Katsuya and Atemu, staring at him worriedly. There were guards everywhere, but the assassin was nowhere in sight.

"He let out the light?" It wasn't really a question that needed to be asked, but Katsuya wanted to confirm it on his own.

"I couldn't heal it. Something was blocking me." Ryou sunk down against the door, light still spilling from the cracks. "It will be okay once the light fades."

Atemu looked at the blood on Ryou's hands. There was so much of it. "Bakura killed him?" He asked in disbelief.

Ryou looked at the Pharaoh with a questioning glance at the name. "The assassin. He managed to get away." Katsuya managed to elaborate. "Shadow magic. I think he got the wrong target from the string of curses he let out when he saw the Pharaoh."

Atemu couldn't believe the two of them. Did they not care that their king was _dead_?! "He killed him..." Atemu blinked a few times, whispering the words over and over like a mantra. He felt his legs give out from under him, expecting to hit the floor. Seth was at his side instantly, holding him up.

"Atemu." He whispered, his eyes still on the lingering light that tried to break free of the door.

Ryou cursed. "Everyone move away from the door and shield your eyes!" He called out, seeing the light begin to break free of the door. The golden light shot through the halls, brightening and then as soon as it was there, it was gone.

Katsuya let out a sigh. "Finally." He set a hand on Ryou's shoulder. Nodding, the smaller Atlantian looked at the spot where the door once was.

"I don't think there is much of a room left. It could have been worse without the torque." Ryou wiped his bloodied hands on his robes, ignoring the looks of disbelief.

As Ryou previously assessed, the room was in shambles. . Where the bed had once stood, there was only a pile of silk and ash. It seemed that the only thing that didn't turn to ash in the light had been the silk. His eyes instantly went to his King, laying in the middle of the room. Hi arms were spread out on both sides, and Ryou instantly thought of a cross.

"Katsuya, the Crystal is still blooming. Contact the council for more information on it." His hands went to move Yuugi, but he found a nice shock in store for him when he touch his king. Yelping as a golden tendril of light zapped him, the Atlantian backed away.

Atemu had finally gotten the nerve to look into the room, Seth still offering him the support of his arm. He took no notice of the ash and silk. His eyes instantly went to Yuugi, the continuous rise and fall of his chest apparent. The lack of blood was the next thing he noticed. It was like Yuugi had never been hurt to begin with.

He pushed himself from Seth's support, reaching out for the Atlantian King.

"Wait! Don't Touch..." The protest died on Ryou's lips when he saw that the light didn't shock Atmeu. "...him."

"Wake up Yuugi." Atemp lifted the smaller ruler up , supporting his back, but he continued to lay there, limp and lifeless. If Atemu hadn't seen the teen was breathing, he would have thought him dead. He put a hand under the other's knees, lifting him into his arms.

"We should probably keep him warm." Atemu turned to see Katsuya taking to him. "He used up all his energy healing himself." The blond went to take Yuugi, but found that he too was shocked by the light.

"Katsuya, I don't think Yuugi wants us to take him." Ryou looked to Seth, seeing that the man had managed to acquire a fur blanket and had draped it across Atemu's shoulders, taking care to avoid coming into contact with the comatose king.

Atemu almost had the decency to blush when he noticed he was still in the nude, but he shrugged off the humiliation. Without a word, he began to leave, heading to his own suite. He was vaguely aware of the shouts from his guards who were still looking for the tomb robber and would-be-assassin.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Yuugi felt like he was floating on the surface of his river. He could feel the spray of the waterfall, but the water wasn't cool like he remembered it. He felt hot, almost to the point where he couldn't breathe. He tried to open his eyes, but found he couldn't. This was vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't place why.

_/What if I die here?/ _Yuugi didn't seem to mind the thought. He embraced it. The teen wanted it to end, to stop all his suffering. He wanted to die on his own without having to worry about being dropped into the Crystal Pool. He'd touched that pool before and it was the worst feeling he'd ever felt.

At the point of giving up, Yuugi remembered Atemu's request. He'd told the Pharaoh he'd take him back to Atlantis with him. Sobbing, he cursed himself. Any other time he could have given up, but he'd made a promise.

_Yuugi..._

That voice startled Yuugi. _/Atemu?/_ He began to thrash against the water that kept him bogged down. The heat no longer seemed unbearable and his eyes were not as heavy as they had been.

"Atemu." Yuugi blinked his eyes open, coming face to face with the man who had stopped him from giving up. He coughed, feeling very drained.

"Thank Ra." Atemu let out a shaky breath. Yuugi had been asleep for several days, and Atemu thought he'd never wake up. He'd kept the room dark, but it was easy to tell that even the dim light hurt Yuugi's eyes.

"You've been crying."

Atemu froze before looking away from Yuugi. "You idiot!" He shouted, pulling himself up from his perch by the bed. "Yes I'm crying! You almost _died._ I thought you _had _died." The ruler of Kemet put his hands in his hair, tugging at it. It was easy to tell that he'd been stressed and brought over the edge.

"I'm glad you care." Yuugi made no move to sit up, and his voice was soft, as though he was afraid to speak any louder than a hushed whisper. A small smile crept onto his face as he continued to mock the Pharaoh in his own way. "I'm glad I didn't die then."

Crimson met amethyst, and Atemu found he could no longer look away. Chills rushed up and down his spine, and his body began to tingle. "Don't kill me for this." He took a deep breath before pressing his lips to Yuugi's. The effect was instantaneous. Thousands of electric currents started to race through his lips, spreading into his blood.

Yuugi blinked when Atmeu shuddered. His personal space suddenly seemed a whole lot smaller. His breath hitched when Atemu pressed their lips together. A pleasant explosion worked its way through his blood, starting from his lips and moving right down to his toes. His eyes fluttered shut when we pressed right back, deepening the kiss.

Atemu was sorely tempted to go further with the kiss, but he didn't want to move too fast. He didn't even know how he felt about Yuugi, just that he felt something. He pulled away slowly, seeing the bright flush on the smaller king's face. "I'm glad you didn't die little king."

"I-I'm not little." Yuugi took a very deep breath. "That was a cheap shot. I'm too weak to do anything about it, and you go stealing my first kiss." He joked. His first kiss had been fantastic, with an spark of pure pleasure. He felt so long as he lived to feel that, he'd be able to endure the pain of the Crystal Pool.

"I'll have to give you something else in return for it then."

"Like what?" Yuugi received his answer when Atemu pressed his lips to his once more, in another mind numbing kiss. He managed to wrap his hands around his neck, pulling the Pharaoh closer. Small fingers clawed at tanned skin, and for the second time, all at mattered were the two of them.

For just that moment, Yuugi felt all his stress wash away. His fears vanish into a fuzzy pleasure. No longer did he wonder about how he got to the Nile, or what had happened to the Ferry boat. No longer did he care about the Crystal Pool and the sacrifice that he knew he had to make.

The room was spinning out of view, leaving just the two of them. All at once, Yuugi knew he'd fallen and fallen hard.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The head Council member sighed deeply. They had just dropped connections with Katsuya and Ryou, and the news was not good. "We will need to bring him home by the years end. He must join with the Crystal Pool by any means necessary."

"The Crystal is still in bloom?" Another member spoke up. Like every member of the council, they hid behind white robes, their faces masked. "Should be consult Anzu?"

"The blind woman..." The head council member shook his head. He was sure Anzu would not be able to see Yuugi's fate. "Not even a seer can predict the future of a King who has the hands of all the gods fighting over him."

"What will we do if the gods attack while he is away?"

"Yuugi would never let that happen. The gods smile on him, but they would never take advantage of him." The head council member sighed. "He thinks he's dieing to save his people from the wrath of the gods. If only he knew he soul was going to power up a weapon of destruction." He tilted his head down in shame. "His soul will kill the very gods he honors."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

High above the earth, the gods had their own conflicts.

"Poseidon! You were supposed to deliver the boy to the sea! He'll kill us all!" Zeus roared, his golden lightning bolts flashing in his hands as he readied to throw the projectile. "Do you wish to damn the gods?!"

Poseidon raised a brow, smiling affectionately. "Come now Zeus, the child is the epitome of faithful. If he knew the truth that his council hides from him, he wouldn't go through with it. It will just be our job to 'enlighten' him."

Zues growled once more. "You are vile!"

Poseidon shrugged. "Come, you do wish to see what those Egyptians in Memphis are doing to our little lamb."

The great god blinked, staring for a moment. "He's in Kemet? You took him _to Kemet_?!" He rushed forward, waving a hand to create a looking glass.

"What would happen if he fell in love?" Athena stood beside her husband in an instant, watching as the portal became visible. The young Atlantian King's smile was the first thing the gods took note of.

The great god of the Sea laughed. "It may be a little too late to stop that."

"Then perhaps there is hope for us all. Surely Kemet's king would not let go that easily." Athena sighed, watching as Yuugi and Atemu floated in a garden pool. "Keep an eye on him Zues." She placed a hand on her husband's arm. "There is nothing more we can do for our little god king. May the Egyptian gods bless him as well."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"MAHADO!" Mana's voice carried through the complex. The temple had been quiet before the sandy haired devil had come. She was a hurricane of emotions and it was all the master magician could do not to feed her to the Nile.

"What _is_ it Mana." Mahado turned his dark eyes to the girl, scowling.

"You're gunna get wrinkles." She suddenly said, pressing her fingers to Mahado's face and trying to smooth the lines there. Swatting her hands away he looked at her expectantly. "Oh right, Seth said to meet him and Atemu in the west wing." She paused for a moment. "I think I know what they want to talk about."

"And what would that be?" Mahado set down the scroll he'd been translating.

"I think Atemu likes Yuugi."

Shaking his head at the girl's ridiculous notion, Mahado waved her off, but not without a firm reprimand about proper titles given to both the Pharaoh and the Sea King. "Go study your figures. I don't want you trying any more shadow magic while I'm gone. We don't want you to blow up my library this time." He gave her a pat on the head.

Mana huffed, crossing her arms. He didn't believe her. She stomped to her chair and tossed herself in it before taking the piece of papyrus Mahado had left for her and beginning her figures. "Stupid stick in the sand." She sighed, resigning herself to her chore, at least for the time being.

Once Mana was settled, Mahado turned his attention ahead of him. Whatever it was that Atemu wanted to talk about had to have been important. Normally he'd only speak to Seth and there would be an offical summons. For the three of them to hide away in the west wing meant it was not something that he wanted just anyone to hear. After all, The west side of the palace had been shut down since the death of the previous Pharaoh.

"I just hope everything is alright Atmeu." He sighed, heading up the stairs that lead to the west wing.


	8. Golden Waters

Crystal Edge

Chapter 8

Golden Waters

Two weeks had passed in Kemet before the great sea king was permitted to leave the bed he'd been placed in. Fear for their lord made the two Atlantian warriors place such a restriction on the small king. To say Yuugi had been livid had been an understatement. He spent the twenty days cooped up inside, no matter how much he insisted that he was fine.

The torque's crystal was still in bloom, something that caused his guards to fret. Ryou had taken it upon himself to make sure Yuugi stayed in bed, leaving very little chance that Yuugi could get away. "Ryou, I'm telling you, nothing is wrong." Yuugi huffed, his violet eyes turning to Katsuya, almost begging him to take up his side.

Sadly, Ryou would have none of that.

Yuugi wiggled all of his toes, his arms crossed over his chest. "Then why hasn't your crystal changed back?" The over protective Atlantian asked, pushing his king back down to the sheets. It was baffling how after all the years, the crystal in the torque decided to transform and stay that way. He wanted nothing more than to warp his king back home and have it analyzed; alas, the Sea King would have none of that. If anything, Yuugi seemed indifferent.

A small sigh left Yuugi's lips, his eyes alight with mirth. "Perhaps, my dear friend, it's love."

Katsuya picked that moment to but in. "Just let him do what he wants Ryou. You know he'll just do it anyway, so save yourself the trouble." The blond had his hands locked behind his head as he leaned against the black marble.

"Perhaps, you are right." Ryou sighed, watching as yet again, Yuugi tried to remove himself from bed. "Just be careful my king." He nibbled on his lower lip, casting a glance at his partner.

Taking the appointed moment, Yuugi shimmied out of bed before Ryou could say otherwise. "Let me draw your bath water!" Ryou suddenly called, running after the spirited King.

O-o-O-o-O

Atemu sat high on his throne, moping. That was the only word that could accurately describe his mood. It had been twenty two days since his secret meeting with his trusted priests, and it seemed to be a slight disappointment with their lack of support. Seth and Mahado had been very adamant in the fact that the Pharaoh should NOT start an active romance with the Sea King.

"Yuugi..." He mumbled, crimson eyes gazing outward, hardly even listening to his councilors amble on. Forever, it seemed, had passed since the last time he had been permitted to see Yuugi, and in that time, he'd dug several wells for his people, and the tyranny that had once been his era, had quickly come to a halt. Strange how one person, though charming and kind, could change someone so quickly.

Seth gave his Pharaoh a sidelong glance. Atemu's mask had finally left, but ever since the failed assassination, the morning and evening star seemed, in a way, depressed. What surprised Seth the most was that Atemu had not locked himself in his room once more. Really, the high priest knew that the Sea King had been good for his Pharaoh, but he just couldn't condone a fruitless relationship.

Pretty soon, King Yuugi would have to go back to where he came, and all that would be left was a broken hearted Pharaoh. That was the _last_ thing Seth wanted for his cousin.

"Pharaoh?"

All eyes turned to the guard that dared to interrupt their meeting, no matter how fruitless.

"There is someone who would like an audience with you, my morning and evening Star." The guard bowed humbly, never once looking up at Atemu, as was the custom.

Atemu looked at Seth, perplexed. Who would want an audience with--

A small chuckled sounded from outside of the door. "Honestly, I just asked if Atemu was busy."

"Yuugi?" Atemu stood, making his way down the dais. A large smile grew on his face when the object of his love sickness peeked his head from outside the door.

"Sorry to intrude. My keepers let me out for good behavior." He cracked a joke, betraying his real feelings for how Ryou and Katsuya had been treating him. Violet eyes sparkled as he bent forward to whisper into Atemu's ear. "To even bathe on my own, I had to be a good little boy."

To the surprise of many, Atemu let out a hearty chuckle. "Could it be, dear king, the infectious riddle that is you, that strikes such loyal followers?"

With a huff, Yuugi puffed out his cheeks. "Be that as it may, what good will loyal followers do when all you long for is a chance to fly away."

"Then may Horus guide you in your plight Yuugi." Atemu took the Atlantian King by his hand, pulling him to the dais. "But for now, I implore you, please take a seat. Would you like me to get you one? I'd rather you not push yourself. It would pain me to see you hurting once more."

"I fear that all I am permitted to do is make small lights. Anything more and I'll surely be chained to a bed somewhere." Yuugi shook his head. "If you would be so kind?"

To the surprise of everyone in the throne room, Atemu himself began to go off to fetch the chair. "Pharaoh, it would be an honor to get a chair for his Royal highness." Seth stepped forward, stopping his Pharaoh from his task.

"You are too kind Seth." Yuugi giggled, placing a hand on Atemu's shoulder to restrain him. "Come now Atemu, your High Priest has kindly offered to get me a chair. Let's go up to the dais now."

With a frown, Atemu let himself be led up the steps, but now before sending a glare Seth's way. "It's alright, I know you mean well Atemu, but Seth just doesn't want to sully your image, having you serve anyone but the gods." Yuugi whispered in his ear. "He really only cares for you."

Reluctantly, Atemu had to agree. Though, it may have had something to do with the sudden pounding in his chest, but he wasn't too sure. When he had told his plans to his high priests, they had discouraged him, and now, the great Pharaoh of Kemet was unsure what the best course of action he could take was.

Seth returned, setting the chair down upon the Dais. "Thank you Seth." Atemu said, letting warm crimson meet chilling cobalt.

"As I said, my pharaoh, 'It is an honor.' The Sea King is, after all, an important guest."

When the two monarchs were seated, the council began once more. "Another matter of business we must attend to is the recent bouts of sickness." Yuugi perked up, listening intently. "It seems that all near the Nile, people have been getting the sweating sickness."

"You mean to say the outbreaks are more frequent now?" Atemu frowned. The sickness was not something he could take lightly. After all, it seemed as though the gods were forsaking his rule, no matter how much life improved.

"Yes My Pharaoh." The head Councilor frowned. "The cause is unknown, but those further from the water seem to be unaffected. Already the death toll is on the rise. We've been asked to have Mahado and his apprentice Mana take a look--"

"The water is contaminated." Yuugi cut the man off, looking to Atemu, a slight flush on his face for once again bursting out in his court.

"What do you mean?" Atemu didn't seem upset, and for that, Yuugi was greatful.

"Something in the Nile is making people sick. I've seen it before..." Yuugi took out his memory crystal, showing a small projection image. There was a river, obviously the Tigris by the look of the land. The shocking thing about the projection was the mass number of dead animals littering the earth, all at various decomposing stages.

The room was riveted, watching the image in horror. "Nothing that Mahado and Mana do will be able to cleanse the demon that has seized the water."

"This city was built along the Nile, what are we to do if they cannot rid the demon from us?" The question came from another councilor, this one much younger than the others. He stared bravely up at Yuugi, his green eyes meeting soft amethyst irises.

Yuugi stood.

His presence was proud and tall through confidence alone. " I'll need Ryou's help, but I should be able to remove it from the water as well as heal those whom are sick... Time is of the essence. The more we wait, the more people will suffer."

o-O-o-O-o

Yuugi looked up at the moon, watching the ethereal sphere for a moment. Already the sick were being round up and led to the makeshift tents. It seemed the Pharaoh worked fast, having erected temporary housing where Yuugi and Ryou would be able to work unhindered. "Atemu?"

"Hmm?" Atemu took a step closer to the Sea King, wondering why Yuugi seemed so hesitant.

"May I ask you a favor?" What was Yuugi asking that for?! He had Atemu wrapped around his little finger. The pharaoh was sure that he knew he would do anything for him. Nevertheless, Atemu nodded, placing a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "No matter what happens, you cannot stop me."

Opening his mouth a few times, Atemu found he was at a loss for words. He let out a loud sigh. "Alright... I trust you to know what you're doing."

A smile crept across Yuugi's face. "Tell Ryou to start the healing. I'll need him occupied." He lifted the torque from his neck, handing it to Atemu. "I can no longer wear this for what I'm doing. Don't worry, I'm strong enough to handle this." He placed the golden necklace on Atemu's hand, placing his palm over the crystal.

"I'll keep it safe for you." Atemu stepped away, giving Yuugi some room for what he was about to do.

The night air was cool, far cooler than what Yuugi had been used to. The reason the desert was so cold, Yuugi mused idly, was because unlike other parts of the world, there were hardly ever clouds, so the heat from the day quickly escapes. The clouds normally act as a blanket, covering the land below and keeping the heat in.

After a deep breath, Yuugi lifted his hands, sending glowing orbs all along the river, making a false daylight. "Gods give me strength..." He pleaded before opening his eyes revealing golden irises. The Magic crystal began to hum softly, pulling Yuugi from the ground. He hovered over the river, his body glowing with his golden color, softly at first, but growing more intense with each passing second.

The river turned black, a stark contrast to the gold that glittered in the sky. Most the onlookers had to turn their eyes away, the light too blinding to handle. The water started to pulse and a shrill hum filled the air. Yuugi hissed, unable to cover his ears. The waters of the Nile rocked back and forth for a moment before they suddenly went still. The sounds fell quiet, too the point where people were afraid to breathe.

As suddenly as it had started, the purification was over, and Yuugi was set down on solid ground once more. He was still glowing softly, but the orbs seemed to vanish, and the river was once again the dark blue of night. No one spoke as Yuugi entered the tent where Ryou was busily healing the sick.

"It's okay now my Ryou, rest now." Yuugi pressed his hand to the Mystic's head, watching as his eyes fluttered closed. He lifted Ryou with a flick of his hand, sending the Atlantian out of the tent. Katsuya would see to it that his partner was taken care of. "Well done my friend."

Something seemed off about Yuugi's voice, as though he was far away, only a hollow echo. No one was around to hear him speak, so his secret stayed with him. "Great gods, Purge the sickness from this place."

A wall of golden water blocked off the tent, like an unnatural shield. Katsuya, having seen to it that Ryou was comfortable and resting, looked on in awe. "He shouldn't have that much power... The torque..." He looked at Atemu, seeing the torque around his neck. "No... Yuugi, no..."

"Mutt, what the hell is going on?" Seth asked, turning Katsuya to look at him. "No one can get through the water."

The Atlantian Majestic let the insult slide. "Yuugi removed the Torque. He is the Atlantian Savior, but his powers are too strong. Remember when we told you he almost destroyed one of the island rings? He has the powers of the gods on his side... He doesn't know that Ryou and I know, but..." Katsuya bit his lower lip. "I just want him to be happy with the time he has left..." His voice was soft so only Seth could hear it. "Don't tell your Pharaoh. My king is quite fond of him, and wouldn't wish to burden him with his death."

Seth frowned, taking the information in. "We've already known his life would be short, he said as much to my Pharaoh at one point."

"Seth... He won't last passed new years."

At this, Seth was shocked.

"His powers are too strong Seth. He's created a wall of golden water that is sucking the demons from the people all at once. Without the torque, his powers are almost limitless. Imagine if his powers were used to boost up a weapon so strong it could kill the gods themselves." Katsuya's voice turned grave. "And he thinks his life will go to protect his people... No, Atlantis is far from perfect... only our King shines."

"Yuugi!"

Seth and Katsuya turned, seeing the golden waters had vanished. Slowly, one by one, people began to walk out of the tent. Not a single one looked as though they had been sick., but rather, they looked refreshed and probably healthier than they had been in their whole life.

The last person out of the tent was Yuugi. He seemed to be glowing, though the golden shimmer had left him completely. He walked up to Atemu, offering him a small smile. "Forgive me for what I am to do. I simply cannot resist myself." He pressed his lips to Atemu's, shocking not only the pharaoh, but all the onlookers as well.

Atemu felt his heart burst from within his chest. When Yuugi pulled away, it seemed too soon. Breathlessly, he whispered in the Atlantian's ear. "Whatever has brought along this revelation, I beseech you, hold back nothing from your heart's slave."

"You speak wrong Atemu." Yuugi smirked, his eyes, a glittering violet, showed his delight. "For it's not you who is the heart's slave, but 'tis I who has succumb to love's servitude. And gladly will I once again, to press my lips to yours."

"Yuugi, You're too good for me." Atemu smirked.

"I wish to retire for the night. Would you hold me while I sleep?" Yuugi leaned against Atemu, his body feeling heavier than it would normally. "I'd like to spend my time here with you... When I go back, I plan to take you with me. I'll treat you with the same kindness you have bestowed upon me."

Atemu scooped Yuugi off his feet. "It's a promise." If only Atemu knew just what he had gotten himself into when he fell in love. . .

TBC

Omg I know, I'm alive. BIG shock there am I right? A lot has been happening as of late. I got a job working at CDS as a little old lady who hands out free samples at Costco.

I normally don't have long author notes, so I'll try not to bore you with this.

I've been in and out of doctors offices the past few months. We finally got somewhere with it though. I found lumps in my breasts and the doctors have been shoving me from place to place, but my newest OBGYN is sending me to the hospital to get the lumps removed and from there they will test to see if it's cancerous. If so, I'll go in for radiation and be done with it.

Great Grandma died last night, so I figured I'd use my depression to get out of my writers block and managed to put out chapter 8. I'm putting Raven Calling on Hiatus for a while. And I have the next chapter of Crystal Edge thought out. I just need to type it up.

I like E-mails so if anyone wants to e-mail and pester me to update, that is fine. Heck you can even IM me. :AIM-Sailorpower5

MSN

YIM Billysfan1

~NELI


End file.
